Chains and Rings: Our Fates
by Aoi Kazuya
Summary: Kimura Crocifisso : -noun, singular 1. Someone whose never known their birth parents. 2. Someone whose been dealing with the mafia since a young age. 3. Half-Japanese and Half-Italian 4. Hates being pitied 5. Oh, and is female. HibariXOC OCXMukuro 18OC69
1. Prologue: What Once Was

**A/N: Okay so...this was actually a more...explicit chapter before. But I didn't feel like setting the rating as M. So I cut out about...three or four paragraphs.**

**If I still need to change the rating...tell me please ^^ it would be much appreciated. And yes, I know, why the heck am I typing a new story up when I still haven't finished my other ones. Truth is, I've been obsessed with Katekyo Hitman Reborn! recently. It's just so much fun to read.**

**So, moving on, enjoy my much edited and cropped prologue to Chains and Rings: Our Fates**

**~Ciaossu~ K-chan  
**

* * *

Pain. That's all she could feel, it blinded all of her senses. Yet, she endured. With a final grunt she managed to curl up in the dark corner, away from any searching eyes and cried silently to herself. How had it come to this? Tragedy really did strike at the most unexpected times…

She was instantly jerked from her thoughts by the sound of glass crashing into a wall, the glass shattering and landing all over the hardwood floor making her flinch. Loud crunching filled her ears as heavy boots moved across the floor, stepping over the glass, towards her corner. A scared whimper escaped her lips; it was pathetic really, the way she was acting, not like her normal self at all. Yet, it wasn't that easy to retain her normal behavior anymore.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here…?" a dark husky voice asked. She didn't have anywhere to run. She was trapped and he seemed to find that even more amusing, hand reaching out and wrapping around her thin neck, heaving her off the floor and slamming her back into the wall. The breath was knocked out of her and her smaller hands tugged uselessly on the thick wrist that was attached to the hand that was half strangling her.

"Aww…is the little _Principessa_ scared?"

"N-not a chance." She spat out, glaring defiantly at the much older male. In the next moment her head had been forcibly turned, one cheek stinging, the other throbbing, having just collided with the wall. Her head was then forced into its original position, his rough fingers wrapped around her chin, "You will not disrespect me like that." He hissed.

"Why not? You have done nothing to earn my respect."

She should have known to hold her tongue she realized as she was flying through the air. She crashed into the opposite wall a moment later and crumpled to the floor, the glass piercing her skin and causing a pool of blood to form around her. "Such a pity to waste such a beautiful face…" he cooed, picking her up again. To her horror he dropped her onto something soft. A bed.

He crawled onto the bed after her, capturing both her wrists with one hand and holding them above her head so she couldn't move her arms. Then he started to kiss her along her jawline, leaving saliva on her skin as he trailed down her neck to her collarbone. He growled in annoyance when he was stopped by her shirt. He shifted so that his weight was pressing on her lower body to prevent any movement from her legs and reached up the other hand to unbutton her shirt. It was taking too long so instead he tore the shirt off of her, causing her to cry out. Tears streamed from her eyes, no, she didn't want this, she didn't want this at all.

In the next moment he was across the room, groaning, with a sword at his throat, the metal gleaming in the dim light. Somebody covered her up with their coat and broke the handcuffs holding her quickly, before scooping her up. She cried again, this time from relief. "I-I was…s-scared…" she sobbed out, wrapping her arms around the neck of the one who held her. "I know _Principessa_." His tone was softer and much kinder than the previous man's had been. "Get that scum out of here." he commanded. His orders were immediately followed. "Let's get you cleaned up and out of here." He left the room with her in tow, the scent of a lotus lingering only briefly in the room after he had left.

*+*+*+*

That was a few years ago, back when he had still been around. Back when he and the others could still be around. I heard that they've been taken to prison now; he probably knew that was going to happen and so had gotten me out of harm's way first. But I've been training since then, and I don't want to brag, but I've gotten stronger. A lot stronger. Maybe one day I'll be able to repay the favor. If he let's me. For now, I've got some packing to get done. The Ninth is sending me to Japan first thing tomorrow morning, better go tell the Varia guys that they won't need to baby-sit me anymore. They'll get a kick out of that.


	2. Daily Life Arc: Begin

**A/N: I hate how as soon as I upload something onto here it looks so short . ah well. **

**So I've decided, I will be splitting this story up into different parts. This one will only continue on through the Kokuyo Arc. As an added note, I'm not Italian so that means I have to use those horrible online translators to translate my English into Italian. I truly apologize for anything the translators get wrong.**

**Also, before I forget again, I'm experimenting with a new writing style so I'm going to be changing POV's quite frequently. Everytime you see this: '*+*+*+*' then that means there's a POV shift. Hmm...I guess that's it for now. Enjoy the chapter neh?**

**~Ciao **

** K-chan **

**(P.S. I'm going to change my penname sooner or later, most likely to Aoi Kazuya, just to give everyone a heads up.)  
**

* * *

If one were to walk down the halls of Namimori Middle School they would be surprised at how silent they were. But only if they'd never been to Namimori-chuu before, or had never heard about the students that attended school there…or rather student. Of course to the newest student, it wasn't the fact that he didn't know, it was more of a…he didn't care. Which would explain a lot of things. Like his lack of a uniform for example. As he walked down the halls only one thought rang through the minds of the students witnessing this phenomenon, _'Thank god I'm not that guy.'_

*+*+*+*

"Everyone welcome Kimura Crocifisso. He will be transferring into our class after spending the first half of the school year studying abroad in Italy." Sensei announced, he had probably mentioned his own name once or twice before, but his name was unimportant so I hadn't bothered to remember it. Instead I turned my eyes over to the class and allowed my gaze to drift lazily over each student. There and…there.

Targets Status: Found. Targets Found: 2 of 7.

I crossed my arms over my chest, the chains on my outfit jingling as I shifted my weight a bit. My eyes flickered over to the teacher and I caught his last words, "…telling us about yourself?" So…I suppose I should speak… I opened my mouth and lifted one hand in a half-wave, "_Ciao_." I started with a greeting in Italian. One sweep of the class and the two I picked out earlier seemed to be the only ones who understood me.

*+*+*+*

Italian. The new student was from Italy. Tsuna groaned under his breath, knowing his luck…he, as in the new student, would probably have something to do with _that_. Tsuna glanced over at Gokudera, wondering if the silver haired male knew who the new student was. The irritated expression on his face meant that either a) he knew the new student and didn't like him or b) he just didn't like the new student. Probably the latter Tsuna realized, if Gokudera's previous actions were to be taken into account he probably would have jumped out of his seat and started yelling if he knew this…Crocifisso.

"My name is Kimura Crocifisso, as sensei said." The new student sighed and his gaze dropped for a moment, when he looked back up Tsuna could have sworn he was talking to him when Crocifisso spoke next, "I decided to come to Namimori for a reason I shall keep to myself…but let's be friends, neh?" His serious demeanor lightened considerably when he smiled. This of course upped his popularity in the class. He uncrossed his arms and ran a hand unconsciously through his hair, pushing the bangs back, "Any…questions…?"

*+*+*+*

After running through a few mental photographs I realized who the spiky haired kid was. Sawada Tsunayoshi, otherwise known as the new candidate for the position of 10th Vongola boss. Huh, this was turning out to be a lot easier than expected. Of course, that is until the door to the classroom was slid open.

The temperature in the classroom seemed to drop a few degrees as everyone stared at who had opened the door. I turned slowly and raised an eyebrow at the teen standing there. He was glaring at me. I narrowed my eyes in reply, as if I would be scared of someone like him. I quickly took in his appearance; he looked a few years older than me…and somewhat familiar. I quirked an eyebrow and almost laughed, wasn't that strange? He looked like that baby, that arcobaleno, Fon. But I knew who he was.

Hibari Kyouya.

I noticed faintly that sensei had tensed beside me, taking a few steps back. Arn? Was this male really that scary?

"All Namimori students are to be in uniform unless pardoned by the disciplinary committee."

My eyes darted back to Hibari's face, hm? Was he going to lecture me now?

"All rule-breakers will be punished."

I tilted my head slightly, my bangs falling into my eyes,

"_oh, è così_? I do apologize then. I'm afraid I don't like the uniform much."

"Detention."

I shrugged and then took the slip of paper he had written on from him, our fingers brushing for only a second. I heard something metallic click into place and my free hand reflexively darted out. There was a clang of metal and I really couldn't help but smirk,

"Tonfa?"

This guy…he was powerful, I could tell from the way he had struck out. Fast and powerful, but still not perfect. I could feel him applying more pressure onto his weapon while I held my own steady. My sai was held parallel to my forearm, much like how Hibari was holding his tonfa, but of course the grips were different, they _were_ two different weapons after all. I had caught his tonfa within one of the prongs protruding from the handle. If either of us was strong enough we could have disarmed the other. Which I was, but I wanted to see what this guy would do next.

"Wao."

He pulled back and I let my arm fall back limply to my side. Then he held out another slip,

"Detention." He repeated, "Weapons are not allowed on school grounds." A sigh escaped from my lips as I took the second slip from him. Then he turned and left, just as abruptly as he had entered.

Targets Status: Found. Targets Found: 3 of 7.

My sai disappeared from my hand and onto my person before I stowed the detention slips carefully in my bag. After brushing my bangs out of my eyes I smiled softly again, my amusement hidden behind my mask as I observed the petrified class. Now really, this was definitely going to be fun.


	3. Daily Life Arc: Lunchtime I

**A/N: Hey there. So I finally got around to changing my pen-name. ^^**

**So you already know about my POV shifts...oh, and also, I really must apologize again for the Italian in this chapter. I have no idea if it's right or not...I feel cruddy placing all my faith in online translators for this...so if you're curious about what I actually meant to type...just leave a review or message me, I'll gladly respond.**

**On another note, I love all the story alerts and things people, but what really motivates me is the reviews I get. I mean it's great to have my story favorited and put on alert, but those don't really tell me anything. I wanna hear from you guys, because I want to be able to improve my writing, even if it's just to tell me to keep up the good work. Please leave a review? **

**+Reviews = faster updates. It makes me feel bad if people review and I don't update, the only exception being when I hit a roadblock or something in my life gets in the way...**

**~ Aoi-kun**

* * *

"Ciaossu."

At the sound of that child-like voice, Tsuna nearly jumped out of his skin. Maybe if he closed his eyes and kept walking _it_ would go away. Only, there were two things wrong with that image. One, he was sitting down. And two, Reborn was standing on the desk at the front of the room.

"Eh? Did Sensei leave early?"

Murmurs and whispers went through the class. A piece of chalk flew through the air and hit Tsuna straight on the forehead, nearly making him fall out of his chair with the force behind it. The class immediately silenced and stared at their substitute.

*+*+*+*

I raised my head from its position nestled in my arms and blinked slowly at the infant standing on the teacher's desk. Infant…oh! My, what a surprise seeing him here. I snuck a glance at Tsuna and couldn't help but smirk at his dumbfounded expression, I bet he doesn't even know anything about the arcobaleno's…then again I shouldn't either. A sigh escaped my lips. Bad move. Instantly my hand shot up to my face and a piece of chalk smacked straight into my palm.

"Naa, why don't you calm down Sawada Tsunayoshi-san? _Non essere così tesa_."

Of course I was blatantly ignoring the so-called "teacher". Judging from Sawada's expression, I probably just lost him.

"_Lei dovrebbe imparare l'italiano. Dopotutto, lei sarà un capo di mafia, no_?"

I was teasing him. That much was obvious to the rest of the world seeing as a playful smirk was now starting to emerge on my lips.

*+*+*+*

He was lost, completely and utterly lost, as the new student spoke to him in fluent Italian, seemingly finding his confusion amusing. Oh why was fate so cruel, always surrounding him with sadistic people? What had he ever done wrong? And to make things worse, Gokudera seemed to understand every word being said, and he had started twitching. Tsuna suddenly blanched, turning as white as a sheet of paper. Had that guy said…mafia…? It seemed Gokudera had reached his limit as he leapt from his seat,

"Who do you think you are? You can't just go around insulting Juudaime like that! _È un uomo occupato! Imparerà quando è pronto_!"

Tsuna's head started to pound with each Italian phrase being thrown around. At this rate they would attract the attention of a certain Disciplinary officer. Suddenly a clear tinkling laugh filled the room. Tsuna's brown eyes widened as he turned his head back to the new student along with the rest of the class. The dark haired boy was wiping away pretend tears from his eyes,

"Oh, bravo! _Questo è bello. Tale lealtà_."

He stopped laughing after a while, snickering under his breath for a few more moments after,

"_Sono spiacente, ero rude? Appena prendevo in giro. Non prendere alcun bisogno le sue penne hanno scompigliato_."

A last laugh escaped from his lips before a contented expression settled on his face and he returned his attention to the front of the room. Gokudera's expression went from surprised to clueless to complete outrage in the span of five seconds. He had opened his mouth, probably to continue arguing about whatever Crocifisso had said, but before he could continue, he was pelted with pieces of flying chalk. All attention immediately went back to the front of the room, sweatdrops appearing on multiple heads as they stared at Reborn who was still standing on the desk looking like he hadn't moved at all while Gokudera's pained groans echoed around the room.

*+*+*+*

Ah, Bel-chan would love it here. It's so much fun messing with these people. I propped my arm up and placed my chin in my half curled hand, gaze meeting Reborn's head on. While its true said arcobaleno is quite terrifying when need be, I still think that little greedy frog at home beats him anytime. Another sigh escaped my lips and I blinked slowly. Silence filled the room, spilling out into the hallways. The atmosphere was so tense, it was almost hilarious. In fact, it was so tense that when the bell rang practically the whole class jumped. My smirk widened and I stood up, bending slightly at the waist to retrieve my bag. I slowly pulled the strap of my messenger over my head as the others filtered out, pretending to be occupied with getting something out of my desk. When the last unimportant student filed out Reborn hopped nimbly off the teacher's desk and walked over to where Tsuna sat with his head buried in his arms groaning.

"Get up Dame-Tsuna, that's no way to act around someone who commands more respect than you at the moment."

When the spiky haired kid still refused to get up I watched with a slightly amused glint in my eyes as the foot-tall hitman reached out a hand and pulled Tsuna bodily from the seat, twisting his arm behind his back, eliciting some shouts of pain and a half-strangled, "I give!"

"For some reason, I am glad I was never a student of yours Reborn. _Nessuna offesa._"

Said hitman turned his beady eyes to me and replied almost instantly, "I would never have taught you anyway."

Ah, the cynicalness of his words, how I missed that tone…not. I merely blinked back at him and reached up a hand to run through my hair again, this was the only pain about being here. I had to put up with Reborn. I tugged lightly at the hair-tie holding my mid-back length hair in a low ponytail and released my tresses, tossing my head in the process to get my bangs out of my face again. Then I pushed my glasses back into place with my middle finger before letting my hand fall back to resting on the top of the desk I was leaning on. It was around this time that Tsuna finally turned to look at me. I could see the confusion swimming in his eyes clearly as he looked at me. Really, he was just too honest with his feelings. Gokudera had finally gotten back up and was glaring heatedly at me, fingers twitching slightly, probably itching to blow me up.

"Uhmm…K-Kimura-san…"

"Crocifisso."

"E-eh?"

"Call me Crocifisso."

"A-ah…C-Crocifisso-san…?"

I almost laughed at the way he stumbled over my name, almost, a snicker might have passed my lips, "Yea?"

"H-has anyone ever told you-"

"You look like a freakin' girl."

An amused smile stretched across Reborn's face as my eyes slid over to the silver-haired male, an eyebrow arched. Tsuna in the meantime had shrieked at a lovely pitch that I had previously thought impossible for a human voice to reach, least of all a guy's.

"Ah. I'm aware of that."

Suddenly a thought popped into my head and a smile split my face, one that Bel-chan would have been proud of.

"Ushishishi…"

Dang…I've been hanging out with Bel-chan too much…I'm even starting to sound like him.

"You kittens are just so amusing."

*+*+*+*

Tsuna's face immediately flushed red at Crocifisso's comment and he stuttered something incomprehensible. Gokudera's jaw had dropped open and he was gaping at the dark haired male. Reborn on the other hand shook his head.

"Don't you dare compare Juudaime to something as pathetic as a kitten! At least call him a lion if anything! Something befitting a man of his stature!"

"A kitten it is." Crocifisso repeated, nodding his head once as if to emphasis his point. Then he pushed off of the table and straightened his clothes, pulling his hair back into its low ponytail,

"Well, it was nice meeting you Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato."

He gave a slight nod to Reborn, "But I must be going, my stomach is telling me that it's time to eat now."

And with that he walked out of the classroom with all the grace of a sleek black panther, leaving a still speechless Tsuna and Gokudera. Reborn reached up a hand and tugged on the brim of his fedora, things were definitely going to get interesting. Something seemed to click with Tsuna at that moment and his eyes widened,

"We never told him our names…"


	4. Daily Life Arc: Lunchtime II

**A/N: here's the next chapter ^^ ish longer too XD ah...I feel like this story is moving along at a reasonably slow pace...I'm going to start skipping around sooner or later.**

**Also, I need help with something. Crocifisso needs a flame type XD **

**Here are my ideas:**

**1) Cross can be the Varia's cloud guardian**

**2) Cross can be the Vongola Snow Guardian, in which case Gerallo never existed...in fact his family never existed...and they probably won't exist in this story anyway...**

**3) Cross can be a "forgotten" guardian. Which means I would be making up a new flame and everything that's supposed to go with it. **

**So...yea, if any of you really want me to be able to move onto the Vongola Ring battles etc. remember to leave a review with which choice you think I should use, I've got a plot for each one either way. ^^**

**~hoping to hear from you [Aoi-kun]  
**

* * *

Loud noises emanating from the stairwell alerted Crocifisso to company, yet that didn't make him move. He was rather comfortable lying on the roof with the wind ruffling his hair; it wasn't his problem if he got in anybody's way. Instead he closed his eyes after having been staring aimlessly at the sky for the past few minutes. His form was so still he could've been sleeping to anyone else's knowledge.

"Come on Juudaime! It's just up ahead!"

A familiar voice prompted. It was very familiar…but Crocifisso couldn't place it.

"B-but Gokudera-kun what if Hi-Hibari-san is up there?"

"So what if that b-"

A loud laugh interrupted Gokudera, "Maa, It'll be fine Tsuna, lighten up."

Oh, Crocifisso moved one of his arms to drape over his stomach and propped one leg up, eyes still closed, it was those guys again. How…quaint. Were they always together? That last voice though…that was probably Yamamoto Takeshi.

Targets Status: Found. Targets Found: 4 of 7.

The door to the roof was slammed open and Gokudera's loud voice disrupted the peaceful feeling that had once been settled over the area.

"See Juudaime? There's nobo-"

He was once again interrupted, this time by a sai pressed to his throat. A scared expression appeared on Tsuna's face and a heavy silence fell around the group.

"Naa, you interrupted my nap."

It took a moment for the three newcomers to realize that the person that was threatening them was not in fact the feared head of the disciplinary committee but rather the new transferee. When the fact did sink in Yamamoto laughed again and raised a hand to wrap around Crocifisso's wrist, tugging the hand away from Gokudera's throat,

"Hey, we didn't know you were sleeping up here. Sorry, no harm done right?"

Before the boy was even done blinking Crocifisso had tugged his arm out of the baseball players grip and his sai had disappeared. His narrowed eyes skimmed the trio for a moment before he turned right back around and returned to lying on the roof, staring blankly at the sky.

"Do what you want…but don't bother me."

The words slipping past his lips were so soft the trio almost didn't catch his words. Gokudera scowled at the other teen's form before turning bright eyes back to Tsuna, who in turn was looking around apprehensively. When he was sure no tonfa wielding blood-crazy disciplinary officer was going to jump out at them, and only then, did he move to sit near the metal chain link fence surrounding the roof. From his new position he could see the half eaten bento lying next to Crocifisso's side.

'_I guess he was eating up here before we came…'_

His eyes darted to Crocifisso's face and he blinked in surprise. The other male had fallen asleep, the rise and fall of his chest slow. A twang of guilt shot through Tsuna, if only he hadn't mentioned wanting to eat outside to Gokudera…then they wouldn't have interrupted Crocifisso. After all, he _did_ look a bit tired out for some reason.

"Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna's head shot around so quickly he almost gave himself whiplash. Reborn was perched on the top of the chain-link fence with an unreadable expression on his face. Yamamoto called out a greeting as the baby hopped off the fence and landed neatly on the roof. His eyes darted to the sleeping male's form and a slight frown appeared on his lips. He muttered something under his breath before returning his gaze to Tsuna

"Enter your school's upcoming sports festival."

Tsuna sweatdropped at the statement, it was more of a demand then a request.

"N-no thanks."

"Enter or I'll shoot you."

A loud click reverberated in the air and Tsuna quickly gave in. Gokudera gave him a hard smack on the back, sending him sprawling, "Good for you Juudaime!"

"Sounds like fun doesn't it Tsuna?"

"A-ah…"

Unbeknownst to the three, another set of half-lidded eyes was staring at them.

*+*+*+*

Really, what part of don't bother me doesn't make sense to these kittens? I'm sure I made it clear enough for them. My eyes closed as the boys started joking around with each other; it would only take another moment or two for octopus head to start shouting at the dimwit for one reason or another. The dull throbbing in the back of my head hadn't gotten any better and then octopus head's shouting wasn't helping at all.

Trying to take a nap now was useless and I sat up, the expression on my face becoming one of irritation for a moment before it relaxed back into a mask of indifference.

"Kittens."

I murmured icily. Reborn's head turned in my direction and he watched me with that blank look on his face, as if contemplating what I was going to do next. I heard Tsuna's loud squeak and my lips twitched into a frown as I turned to face the teens.

"You're annoying."

I swept the cover back over my unfinished bento and stood up in one fluid movement. Octopus head stood up as well, dynamite already in his hand, ready to be used if I intended to harm his beloved 'Juudaime'. I tugged my bag over my head and then turned to leave. There was no point in wasting my time on these…weaklings.

I had decided to let them off easy until an explosive flew past where my head had been but a moment before. Now I was irritated. No, not irritated…pissed would be a better word.

*+*+*+*

"G-Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna managed out. Reborn only shook his head, "You shouldn't have done that." Was the only warning he left before moving to a safer spot.

"What are you talking about? That guy looks to thin to even…!" Once again interrupted Gokudera had to quickly sidestep as a glint of metal shot past where he had been standing.

"I'll give you three tries before I pulverize you." Crocifisso hissed, his bag resting off to the side. His sai were once again clenched in his hands as he slid into one of his many different stances. He flipped one of his sai and then narrowed his eyes at Gokudera, "Come at me."

Gokudera didn't waste another moment before shooting straight at him, lighting dynamite as he went. He launched two handfuls at the dark-headed male and let a satisfied smirk appear on his face when a loud explosion went off, filling the air with dust and smoke. He was sure that he had hit Crocifisso.

"Two down, one to go." Came the whispered countdown. Color drained from Gokudera's face as he whipped around. Before him stood Crocifisso, twirling a sai in one hand, completely unscathed. A growl ripped out of Gokudera's throat and he pulled more dynamite out. Impossible, how had he escaped that blast?

Crocifisso took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before sliding into another stance, holding the sai parallel to his arms now, after this attack he would go on the offensive. A manic glint appeared in his eyes, that poor, poor octopus head…

Gokudera 'tch'-ed as he observed his opponent's stance. No way that hadn't worked, it had probably been a fluke, but just in case…this time he threw only one handful at Crocifisso. A crazed smirk appeared on the other's face and his arm shot out, knocking each stick of dynamite higher into the air one by one where they blew up, too far away to cause damage to anyone. Gokudera felt like he was watching it all happen in slow motion. One moment Crocifisso was standing across from him, grinning as the dynamite exploded above him, the next the wind was knocked out of the silver-haired teen as something hard jabbed into his stomach. The explosives he had clenched in one hand were knocked out of his reach, diffused, before another hit, to his back this time, sent him sprawling. His head was wrenched back painfully by the hair and a cold dull blade was pressed to his throat, right under his adam's apple,

"Now what should I do next?" Crocifisso hissed into his ear, crouching low so that he could talk to Gokudera while still holding onto his hair, "Maybe I should break an arm? Or maybe your legs?" An involuntary shudder passed through Gokudera as the blade was pressed deeper, "or maybe I should just kill you now?"

"That's enough Cross."

Cold merciless eyes left their prey and fell onto the baby that had spoken. Crocifisso's expression hardened but he relented, letting Gokudera's hair slip out of his grasp and leaving the bruised boy to groan on the ground.

He moved away rather quickly, sai already gone, scooping up his bag again. Only when his hand had closed around the cold steel handle of the door did Reborn speak again, "Will you be taking part in the festival as well?"

A wickedly icy grin spread across the boy's face as he turned his head slightly to answer, "Wouldn't want to miss it."

=ShortTimeSkip=

After he had left Tsuna was instantly at Gokudera's side, wondering if the other boy was alright. Yamamoto stood nearby trying to calm the once again panicking teen, "Ah he'll be fine Tsuna."

"Herbivores."

For the third time in the last half hour, Tsuna's blood ran cold.

*+*+*+*

I was tired. I was annoyed. And I was hungry. Not a good combination. When the three came back to the classroom my narrowed eyes found their's and Tsuna was the first to back down, quickly scurrying to his seat to hide his face. I relaxed my expression slightly as I noticed that they were all bruised. Well mostly when I saw Yamamoto and Tsuna were bruised, I couldn't have cared less about stupid octopus head. I stuck the last piece of the onigiri I had been eating into my mouth before cleaning up quickly and walking over to where Tsuna was huddled over his desk.

"Let me see."

He jumped when I spoke and I watched boredly as he fell from his seat, taking his chair with him. He let out a groan of pain and I muttered a string of curses under my breath as I pulled him back up roughly along with his chair.

*+*+*+*

"…_Lei scherza me... Non vedo come lei è supposto per essere un capo di mafia..._"

Tsuna couldn't understand what the Italian student was saying but he _could_ understand the tone he was using. Annoyance was mixed in with something he hadn't expected…worry. Crocifisso was worried about…him…?

"Ermm…Crocifisso-san…what exactly are you doing…?"

Icy brown eyes shot up to meet with warm brown eyes, "Taking care of your wounds, what else?" Crocifisso answered, holding up the bottle of salve that had been previously hidden from sight.

"H-huh?"

"You're next dimwit." Crocifisso added, directing his statement at Yamamoto who once again laughed before sitting down to wait for his turn. An exasperated sigh left Crocifisso's lips at this, that boy…he was utterly hopeless…but…his eyes softened as he went back to rubbing the salve gently over Tsuna's wounds, he was a sweet boy. Even Crocifisso couldn't deny that.

After he was done with Tsuna he moved onto Yamamoto, noting with some satisfaction that Gokudera was still scowling at his back.

=ShortTimeSkip=

"Done."

Crocifisso straightened his posture and wiped the excess salve on his pants leg before screwing the lid back on over the bottle. He shot a glance at Gokudera and then dropped the bottle on Tsuna's table, leaning over it so that his lips were right next to the Vongola Decimo's ear, "Give that to octopus head later neh?"

Then he straightened up and ruffled Tsuna's hair, causing Gokudera to explode once again, "Don't act so friendly with Juudaime you sadistic bastard!"

Crocifisso paid him no mind as he walked back over to his desk and slumped into his seat, nuzzling his face into his arms.


	5. Daily Life Arc: Sports Day I

**A/N: here's the next chapter  
**

**So...I still need help with deciding. It seems Varia's Cloud Guardian is winning though... **

**Choices:**

**1) Cross can be the Varia's cloud guardian (3 votes I think?)  
**

**2) Cross can be the Vongola Snow Guardian (0 votes)  
**

**3) Cross can be a "forgotten" guardian. Which means I would be making up a new flame and everything that's supposed to go with it. (lol also 0 votes, though I thought this one might be fun to do.)  
**

**So as I said before, if you don't vote then I won't be able to move onto the Varia arc with the ring battles and I'll never be able to explain about Cross-chan's past. So please vote! (as in leave a review~) Or maybe I should make a poll...what do you guys think?**

**~Aoi-kun**

**PS I think this chapter is actually really boring...my idea just died in the middle...probably was a bad idea to go and read forty something chapters (44 was it?) of Kuroshitsuji...eh.  
**

* * *

"Ah…" I blinked while standing in the doorway leading into my classroom. It was packed full of students screaming and yelling. They were all probably being egged on by that idiot with the bandage on his face in the front. Oh…speaking of idiots…that's another one off my list.

Targets Status: Found. Targets Found: 5 of 7.

Mmm…how boring. I crossed my arms and leaned heavily on the doorframe, sweeping my gaze boredly over the rest of the class. From what I could gather out of the huge jumble of noise was that tomorrow was the sports festival and that they were trying to pick someone to stand on top of a pole or something weird like that. A yawn slipped past my lips and I almost dozed off where I was standing. Note the almost.

"Who are you and why are you standing extremely in the doorway?!"

Hah…? My eyes fluttered open and I turned my gaze onto the bandaged idiot. I raised a hand and delicately pushed my glasses back up,

"Kimura Crocifisso at your service." I murmured out, inclining my head slightly as I straightened my posture and got off the wall. A jingle accompanied my movements as the chains on my outfit moved as well. I covered my mouth as I yawned again and blinked wearily at the white haired loudmouth.

"As for the topic of your discussion…why not let Sawada Tsunayoshi do whatever it was you were talking about?"

I had forgotten what that sport was already…meh, it wasn't important anyway.

"EH?!"

Poor Tsuna, that wasn't what he was expecting at all. Of course Sasagawa Ryohei thought it was a great idea and immediately said so, Gokudera instantly backing him up. Yamamoto didn't see anything wrong with the idea either. Crocifisso had returned to leaning casually on the wall, seemingly having dozed off again. The rest of the class was apprehensive at first but with the boxing club president shouting in their faces, it wasn't long before everyone was along with the idea. After all better him then them, no?

It was finally the day. The long awaited Sports Festival…not. Well it was the day of the sports festival but Tsuna felt like time had flown by way too quickly to his liking. He trudged heavily onto the school grounds to be met with a sight he didn't want to see. "What are you guys doing here?!" he exclaimed upon seeing Bianchi and the children sitting calmly off to the side eating. Gokudera and Yamamoto were already there as well, Gokudera passed out next to Bianchi. A little ways off Crocifisso was dozing in the shade of a towering tree.

"Ciaossu Dame-Tsuna. You took too long to get here."

A powerful kick met the back of Tsuna's head and he was sent sprawling. Crocifisso cracked his eyes open and looked over with slight interest. Bianchi chose that moment to unveil a box of cookies she had apparently made.

"Huh…" A small smirk formed on Crocifisso's face as he watched some of the upperclassmen grab at the offered cookies. "My…what greedy fools populate this school…"

He sat up and rubbed at his eyes, accidentally knocking his glasses off his face and causing them to fall into his lap. His vision became blurry just as screams filled the morning air. He picked his glasses back up and slid them into place, running a hand through his bangs and sighing before standing up. The earlier sempais were being dragged off the filed by now, unconscious and it seemed the other sempais weren't happy with that. They had started yelling at Tsuna…must be Reborn's fault Crocifisso deduced. He yawned into his hand again before fixing his straightening his clothes. Today he wore a pair of black shorts with a studded belt hugging his slim waist, a short sleeved collared shirt and a black vest over that, along with a cubic black cross hanging from his neck on a silver chain, in his ears were dangling a set of two pin cross earrings, also black. His bangs had been pushed to the side over his left eye again and he had left his hair untied, giving him that feminine look once again, some of the shorter layers were slightly spiked up.

"What seems to be the problem here?"

The icy voice made the entire group freeze, shudders running through their bodies despite the immense heat the sun was pouring on them. The older students along with Tsuna turned towards the source of the voice, fearing for their lives. When they saw who it was Tsuna cringed and slowly backed away from the upperclassmen that had started laughing.

"What? A puny little kid like you is going to teach us a lesson or something?"

It was true, Tsuna realized a moment later, the upperclassmen were all taller than Crocifisso, by a lot. In fact the young male's slight build seemed rather…ah delicate compared to the buffed up statures of the older students.

"Why don't you just run on home to mommy little _girl_?"

One of them stepped forward reaching out a hand to shove Crocifisso away. Bad move. Brown eyes narrowed and then a loud thump resounded through the air, followed shortly by a groan and a load of curses.

"Do not touch me…filth. Even those kittens over there are better than you."

"Why you--!"

Tsuna winced repeatedly as each of the upperclassmen started rushing at Crocifisso, only to have the small male throw them away again like they were nothing but stuffed animals being used in a pillow fight. He was dangerous…but that expression on his face…

"Too easy. How boring…"

Crocifisso drawled out as he placed a foot on one of the other's back and wrenched his arm backwards, yawning again, unfazed as the male below him screamed in agony.

"Ciaossu Crocifisso."

Brown eyes darted up again and Crocifisso released the arm he had been pulling relentlessly on, allowing the sempais to scurry/crawl away.

"_Ciao_ Reborn."

"Are you taking part in the activities today?"

"Ah."

"…I see."

"…"

"Be careful."

"Aren't I always?"

Tsuna looked between the two, confused as to what Reborn could have been talking about, since when had that baby ever cared if someone got hurt? A glint flashed through the baby's eyes. A flash of emotion to fast for Tsuna to catch.

"You know what I mean Crocifisso."

Said boy fixed his glasses again before plopping down next to Yamamoto, curling his legs to the side, "Of course. _Scusarsi la mia scortesia._ (Excuse my rudeness.)"

A baby wearing a cow print suit chose that moment to run past and Crocifisso's eyes darted to his retreating figure once before turning to engage in a lighthearted conversation with Yamamoto.

Targets Status: Found. Targets Found: 6 of 7.

"How…how did it become like this?"

Tsuna asked, staring with large eyes at the giant crowd of students on the opposing team.

"We'll be crushed…"

"Flattened…"

"Trampled…"

"Looks like fun."

All attention immediately went to the one who said that and Tsuna wasn't surprised to see Crocifisso standing slightly off to the side with his arms crossed and looking across at the opposing team. He turned his head and flashed a smile a his classmates, "Now hurry up Tsunayoshi, I'm sleepy …let's get this over with already."


	6. Daily Life Arc: Sports Day II

**A/N: here's the next chapter ^^ I think I'm gonna keep a minimum of 1, 000 words**

**So since nobody else seems interested in telling me what flame type I should give Cross-chan...Cross is officially Varia's Cloud Guardian. I'll probably make it a mixed flame later on...but for now this works ^^  
**

**Hmm...this chapter seems pretty boring to me as well... ah, side comments. If I seem to be making Cross-chan too overly powerful or something it's only natural because everybody else is still weak. Remember, Cross has been training with the Varia, and this is before the ring battles anyway. Before any of the canon characters do any _real_ training. I'll try to tone it down in later chapters if it's bothering anybody too much.**

**~Aoi-kun**

* * *

The event started off with a bang…literally. It was almost funny, Crocifisso thought to himself, how no one else seemed to notice the baby hitman shooting a bullet into "Dame-Tsuna"'s head in order to get the quaking boy to climb up the pole. Eh, guess obliviousness came with the whole package. The same manic glint from the other day appeared on Crocifisso's face when the two teams met, the side he was on quickly getting overwhelmed by the overpowering size of the other team. It was sheer luck that no one had thought to attack our, ah…hero yet.

A pout worked its way onto Crocifisso's face as he watched most of the upperclassmen trying to reach the pole Tsuna was currently occupying.

"Now that isn't fun…"

He muttered softly, before grabbing onto the back of the shirt of the closest student and throwing them over his shoulder. Boss' almost satanic training did come in handy sometimes Crocifisso supposed. His action attracted a lot of not wholly unwanted attention.

Tsuna watched with wide eyes as Crocifisso was immediately swarmed. On the opposing pole, Hibari Kyouya watched on with a slight glint of interest in his eyes, a memory of what had happened during detention the other day replaying in his head.

_Flashback_

_ Crocifisso stared blankly at the door before him, debating on whether or not to knock. As it were, it wasn't necessary._

_ "What are you doing out here herbivore?"_

_ Crocifisso turned to meet the cold glare of the disciplinary head with an equally icy look of his own, "Reporting for detention…kitten."_

_ If it were anyone else they probably would have been blinking in disbelief at the other boy. Saying something like that with such a serious expression. It's just too bad Hibari-san wasn't another person, neh? _

_ "I'll bite you to death."_

_ "Don't make me laugh."_

_ It happened so fast anyone who bore witness to the event would have said they couldn't believe that those two were actually human. Their speed was amazing, their movements fluid. It was almost like watching a dance. A very deadly dance. Both somehow managed to keep from dealing damage to any part of the school and also to block each other's hits. And they continued in that narrow hallway, exchanging blows left and right until finally, Crocifisso got a hit. He landed a solid smack into the side of Hibari's torso with the end of the handle of the sai he used, successfully trapping both of the older boy's tonfa within the other sai. Hibari stumbled a few steps, death glaring at the younger boy, a glint of interest appearing in his eyes._

_ "Ah."_

_ Crocifisso released Hibari's tonfa and had his sai stored away a split second later, having caught sight of a clock, "It's almost feeding time…" He bowed politely to Hibari, "Sumimasen Hibari-sempai, we shall continue this at a later time." Before Hibari had time to react the other boy had dashed off to the closest window and launched himself out. Hibari walked over slowly a few seconds later to see Crocifisso running off the school grounds, unharmed. It had been a three floor drop._

_ End Flashback_

"My…don't you think this is a bit unfair?"

Crocifisso stood with his arms crossed casually over his chest as he watched the circling upperclassmen with uninterested eyes.

"I mean, one against all of you?"

The manic glint was back, a slow smirk forming,

"I hope you all have some good health care, 'cause I'm not in a very merciful mood today."

That was the last straw and they all attacked as one. Crocifisso quickly disappeared beneath the large pile of bodies. Silence enveloped the area. Off to the side Reborn paused with what he was doing to stare at the pile of bodies, _'Cross…'_ A slight movement caught the sharp hitman's attention. It was just a slight motion, but he knew what that meant and a slow smile spread on his face. As was expected of someone of that caliber.

Multiple jaws dropped as one, no, two, no, _multiple_ students were hurled away from the pile, the mountain of wounded steadily growing with each passing moment. Gokudera and Yamamoto were the first two snap out of their trances, quickly followed by Ryohei,

"Come on Tsuna! We can't let the new kid show us up like this!"

"I hate to say this but I agree with the idiot, come on Juudaime! Let's show that brat who's the best in these parts!"

Reborn closed his eyes and nodded, pleased. With Crocifisso here…maybe, just maybe, the Vongola guardians would become more motivated. He cocked his Leon-gun and his hat cast a shadow over his eyes, "Why don't I lend a hand?"

"REBORN!"

I disposed of my final opponent with an open palm to the side of his head, efficiently rendering him unconscious. That was mildly amusing…for a while. Not much fun beating up defenseless filth like them anyway. All brawn and no brain…actually not much brawn either…I placed a hand on my chin as I pondered that thought. What would that make them then? After a few seconds of "deep" thought I gave up and shrugged, eh, not my problem.

I brushed off some dirt from my immaculate outfit and pulled on the chain that hung from my vest pocket. Attached to the end was a pocket-watch, which I promptly flipped open. Taking a few moments to decipher the roman numerals to read the time I sighed and flipped it back shut, returning it to its proper place. My eyes darted up towards the sky, around this time, if I was still home, I think I would have been dodging the…hmm…tenth glass being thrown at me? How sad, I can't even remember how many glasses Boss threw at me anymore. Maybe I should call them…

I dismissed my thoughts and then turned to look for the Vongola tenth. I found him just as he crashed into the floor. So much for winning. I found my gaze traveling over to the other team. More specifically, Hibari-sempai. Technically when Tsuna fell the game had ended. To say I was surprised to see Hibari beating up the random people who got in his way as he walked towards Tsuna and co. would be a lie. In fact I think I yawned into my hand at some point. Eventually the others realized what was happening and dashed away at their own accord, leaving the poor Vongola trainees by themselves. Maybe I should help them?...or not. I see food.

Tsuna was in full out panic mode as Hibari stalked towards him, Yamamoto, and Gokudera. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Crocifisso looking over. Maybe the boy would come help them? He proved that he could hold his own against Hibari after all. Much to Tsuna's dismay the other boy merely looked away, towards Reborn's direction, and upon seeing the food had started making his way over there without a backwards glance. As he sat down to eat Hibari finally reached the three poor students.

"Thanks for the food." Crocifisso grinned happily as he started to eat. Homemade meals were really the best, it had been some time since he'd had one after all. As he ate he could faintly hear screaming from somewhere behind him. He paused momentarily, food halfway to his mouth, suddenly remembering something, "Oh, you should try this Reborn." He picked up said food and placed it on the arcobaleno's plate before returning to eating.

"Herbivore."

Crocifisso looked up, a piece of fish hanging halfway out of his mouth, giving him a sort of cat-like appearance, his spiked hair looked sort of like cat ears, "Did you need something Hibari-sempai?" The stoic boy looked down at him with slanted gray eyes void of emotion, "You have detention again."

"Ah. Thank you for reminding me sempai."

A amused smirk tugged on the edge of Hibari's lips as he turned away. Crocifisso, sadly, didn't see it, seeing as he had returned all of his attention to devouring all the yummy food before him.


	7. Daily Life Arc: Corpses and Dinos

**A/N: I give-up. I'm sorry for everyone I've kept waiting, I've been trying to get this chapter a lot longer than it is right now, but...it didn't really work out so well. I think I've been stretching the Daily Life arc out to long so I'm going to start cramming them all into the same chapters. As to my really long delay...I got caught up in roleplaying again. A Katekyo Hitman Reborn roleplay actually, it's a lot of fun ^^**

**As I said before, i appreciate all the favs and alerts, but I'd appreciate reviews more. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and still haven't given up hope on me.**

**As for this chapter, I don't know what happened but my muse seemed to have ran away, I don't like this chapter at all...especially as it nears the end. -sigh- well enjoy~**

**Ciao~ Aoi-kun  
**

* * *

It was early but for some reason Crocifisso found himself standing just outside of Tsuna's house. His brown eyes blinked from behind their glasses as they trailed up the building and to the window that led to Tsuna's room, where moments before a loud scream had pierced the quiet morning air. The window was open and Crocifisso debated on whether or not to climb in through it, something interesting seemed to be happening in there…

"_Ciao._ What's up?" The unexpected voice made Tsuna whirl around and give off another undignified shriek. Crocifisso cocked an eyebrow and turned his head in Reborn's direction. The baby smirked minisculely before indicating the body sprawled on Tsuna's bed with a slight motion of his head. A small smile flickered across Crocifisso's face as he identified the "corpse". It couldn't hurt to mess with Tsuna just a little bit could it?

"My, Tsunayoshi, I never knew you had it in you. I _must_ congratulate you."

He hopped off the windowsill and into the room, standing just off to the side of the window before continuing, "I can still remember my first kill…it's always the first one that leaves a lasting impression." The way he said it…with such…fondness, scared Tsuna. Just what was this person?

"But I don't want to go to jail!"

"Don't worry Tsuna-san! I'll definitely wait for you no matter how long it takes!"

Only after that statement did Crocifisso realize there were other people in the room. Three others to be exact. The girl that has spoken, octopus head, and a drunken idiot knocked out on the floor. Out of the three there was only one that Crocifisso didn't know. "And you are?" He directed his question at the girl.

"Oh! I'm Miura Haru, Tsuna-san's future wife!"

"Don't tell people that, they'll get the wrong idea!"

Crocifisso laughed, "Of course, but don't you have other things to worry about Tsunayoshi? Like a dead body for example?" This set Tsuna off into another panic attack and Crocifisso sighed.

"Don't you know somebody who could help?" Reborn suddenly asked. This made all the noise in Tsuna's room suddenly cease as all eyes turned to Crocifisso. The boy tapped his chin, "Yea, now that you mention it…_he_ would be the perfect guy for the job…_Ho ragione?_ (am I right), Reborn?" Reborn nodded and Crocifisso slid a thin black phone from his pocket, hitting speed dial and waiting for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Hey can I ask a favor sempai?"

"…"

"I know the conditions…"

"…"

"Well there's also Reborn asking…"

"…"

"Yea, the baby."

"…"

Crocifisso sighed before pulling the phone away and handing it to Reborn. The arcobaleno took it without a word and started talking, trying to negotiate with the person on the other end. "Crocifisso." Said boy took his phone back and pressed the phone to his ear again.

"…"

"Ah…"

"…"

"Me? But…"

"…"

"Alright. Do you know where to go?"

"…"

"Hai. I'll see you in a bit sempai."

Crocifisso ended the call and slipped his phone away again. "Hibari-sempai is on his way." Before Tsuna had anymore time other than to scream while Gokudera started to yell, a loud revving filled the room. Then it suddenly cut off and another figure appeared in the window. "Can't anyone use the damn door anymore?" Gokudera shouted.

"Shut up herbivore/kitten."

Crocifisso and Hibari said at the same time. A few seconds of silence followed where Tsuna and Gokudera stared at Crocifisso in disbelief while the other boy yawned lightly before turning to converse in hushed tones with the prefect.

=short intermission with sounds of Tsuna screeching and Gokudera cursing=

"Herbivore, I'll get rid of the body for you."

"E-eh?" Tsuna was beyond shocked now. In fact, Crocifisso was surprised the boy hadn't gone into shell shock yet, what with all the times he kept screaming. Actually…shouldn't all the noise have attracted Tsuna's mother at least?

"I'll send somebody over from the disciplinary committee to pick up the body later."

_ 'So that's how he uses them?'_ Tsuna, Haru, and Gokudera thought.

"Come on Kimura."

Tsuna blinked in surprise as Hibari reached over and grabbed Crocifisso's wrist before dropping back out the window, the thinner boy following right after with a quick nod to Reborn.

"Wh-what? Reborn! What just happened? Hibari-san just…?" Tsuna questioned as a motorcycle peeled out of his driveway, Hibari driving while Crocifisso sat behind him, arms wrapped around the older boy.

"Crocifisso agreed to pay for this favor."

"Eeeeeeeeehhh?"

=scene change=

I still didn't understand why I had to stand in for Kusakabe while he was out sick but I guess it didn't matter, this way I had something to do instead of hanging around Namimori being bored. Who knew there were still so many troublemakers left in Namimori? Especially after I've seen what Hibari does to them…I sighed again as I dropped the person that I was holding, they landed on the ground with a medium sized sounding thump and a low groan of pain. I brushed my hands off of any dirt that might have gotten on them and leaned casually against the wall, waiting for Hibari to finish with his portion of the thugs. I didn't have to wait long.

"Here."

I looked up just in time to catch a black bundle heading for my face. "This is…"

"Wear that tomorrow or I'll bite you to death."

I couldn't help but smirk at Hibari's expected answer, "I'd like to see you try." I replied before unfolding the bundle. It was almost exactly the same as the uniforms I had seen Kusakabe and Hibari wearing all the time. Just the top of course. There was even that little disciplinary committee armband. I quirked an eyebrow at that, so did that mean…I looked up to Hibari and he confirmed my suspicions with a curt nod before he turned back to nudge one of the fallen thugs with the toe of his shoe.

"Well, if you want me to join this committee of yours Hibari-sempai. There's something you should know."

"I already know."

Another smile tugged at my lips and I shook my head, of course. Nothing ever escaped the sharp eyes of this teen. He was too smart for that. "Well then, can I take my leave for now sempai?"

"Hn."

I bowed quickly before throwing the uniform jacket over my shoulders and tucking the armband neatly into my pocket, "Tomorrow should be fun…" I murmured to myself as I retraced the streets Hibari had sped past on his motorcycle…motorcycle, huh?

=scene change=

Crocifisso yawned as he leaned casually against the front gates of the school. He'd come fifteen minutes early. Today he was dressed in black jeans with a red t-shirt, the black uniform top draped casually over his shoulders. The disciplinary committee armband was wrapped around the top's upper arm, his hair tied into a low ponytail once again. Students were starting to trickle in and they were blinking at him, he had managed to lean against the wall with the sleeves behind him so no one had spotted the armband just yet.

"Ah, g-good morning Crocifisso-san."

"Good Morning Tsunayoshi."

The brown haired boy looked around nervously and Crocifisso laughed again,

"Hibari-sempai isn't on late students duty today."

"Is that so?" he said with a relieved sigh. "Mm-hm, I am~" Crocifisso said with a cute expression on his face. Gokudera suddenly appeared at Tsuna's shoulder, "Don't joke about something like that _idiota._" He snapped. Crocifisso frowned slightly before standing up straight so that his sleeves fell back to his sides, the red armband glaringly obvious against his black top. "_Scherza? _(Joking?) I was being completely serious octopus-head." Tsuna couldn't help but wonder what the male before him and Hibari had done after they had left his home the day before. "Now, if I'm not mistaken…you kittens are late." Screams soon filled the morning air.

=moving on=

"Did you hear the news?"

"About the new kid?"

"Yea, he must be like some buff kid to be able to get into _that_ committee."

Those were a few of the things being said about Crocifisso throughout the school. Now, where was he anyway? He certainly wasn't in the lunchroom, or the classroom where he was supposed to be. No, instead he was taking a nap. In the reception room. While Hibari was working. The sharp eyed skylark looked up briefly at the figure curled up on his couch before sighing silently and returning to the papers spread out on his desk, only to be surprised a moment later when a teacup was placed in front of him, courtesy of the person that had previously been believed to be sleeping. "You must be tired from all that paperwork Hibari-sempai. Maybe you should take a break?" Crocifisso asked, returning to the black leather couch. "What are you doing in here?" Hibari retaliated. "I was tired. The couches looked comfy…and I have a letter for you." The joking air that had been surrounding Crocifisso disappeared as he pulled the letter out of thin air, holding it out for the skylark to take.

"It's from Reborn…the baby."

Hibari took the letter silently and unfolded it, scanning through the neatly written words quickly. Then he placed it back down on his table, when he finally looked back to Crocifisso it was to find the other occupant of the room sleeping once again. A moment later his sharp eyes darted to the open window.

"Baby."

Reborn nodded in acknowledgement before moving his gaze over to the sleeping figure, curled up on the couch. "So will you do it?" he asked, eyes still not moving from Crocifisso's prone form. Hibari moved his gaze from Reborn and joined in staring at Crocifisso, "…" he seemed to think for a moment and Reborn smirked to himself. Hibari then picked his pen back up and returned to his paperwork, "Ah."

When Crocifisso awoke he instantly noticed the lack of light in the room. He sat up quickly, registering something falling into his lap before looking around. "I slept through the whole school day…" he murmured before getting up, gathering whatever had fallen into his lap into his arms. Only after stretching his legs did he look down at what he was holding. It was a disciplinary committee top. That confused him, if he remembered correctly he'd left his hanging on the back of his chair in his classroom. "Then this must belong to…" He looked in the direction of the desk and noted the empty teacup. A faint smile appeared on his lips, "I see…"

It was then that he noticed the time. Frowning slightly he realized he was late. Knowing Hibari, he was probably still somewhere within the school building patrolling. Crocifisso dug a pen and piece of paper out of his bag and wrote a note in his neat scrawl for Hibari, thanking him and saying that he would return the jacket tomorrow. After setting the paper down on Hibari's desk, Crocifisso slung his bag over his shoulder and hopped out the window, heading directly for Tsuna's house.

Once there Crocifisso paused briefly to straighten his clothes before knocking on the front door. "Coming!" a faint voice called from within the house. Crocifisso waited patiently and smiled when Nana, Tsuna's mother, opened the door. "Good evening Mama." He greeted the woman. Crocifisso had picked up on the nickname of sorts that Bianchi, Reborn, and the other kids had taken to calling Nana, even I-pin, the little Chinese girl that had recently shown up had taken to calling the woman Mama. The woman smiled and stepped to the side to allow Crocifisso into the house, "Hello there Crocifisso-kun, Tsuna is in his room with some of his other friends right now." Crocifisso nodded and stepped into the house, slipping his shoes off, "Thank you Mama."

Crocifisso was outside of Tsuna's room in no time flat, opening the door without even knocking and blinking at the scene that greeted him. "Oh, seems I missed out on beating Tsunayoshi into the ground…" Tsuna, along with the rest of the room's occupants, turned to the door when it opened. "Crocifisso-san? What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked, slightly unnerved by the other boys opening statement. "Reborn told me someone I knew was visiting." Cold brown eyes slid over to the second oldest occupant of the room and he tilted his head, "It's you."

The shock seemed to fall off of Dino at those words and he dropped the overbearing aura he had been exerting, along with Reborn, over Tsuna. Instead he chose to launch himself out of his seat, somehow managing to wrap his arms around Crocifisso, pulling the smaller individual into his chest, without tripping.

"_È stato troppo lungo! Come lei è stato la piccola sorella?_ (It's been too long! How have you been little sister?)"

**(A/N: From here on I shall refer to Crocifisso as a girl which means 'she/her' and I'll be shortening Crocifisso to 'Cross' which is so much easier to type = - =)**

Cross smiled slightly, the edges of her lips twitching upwards as she buried her face into Dino's chest, inhaling the familiar scent. She was glad Gokudera wasn't there because he would surely have understood what Dino had just said. She returned his hug, albeit with less enthusiasm, "_Sono il bel fratello, lei non deve preoccuparsi così molto. Ha_ Reborn _l'ha informato della mia situazione?_ (I'm fine brother, you needn't worry so much. Has Reborn informed you of my situation?)" Dino released the girl he held so closely and smiled, "Yes, he has." he answered in Japanese. Cross nodded and let her arms fall back limply to her sides even as Dino kept one arm wrapped around her thin shoulders.

"Do-do you two know each other?" Tsuna asked after the two had broken apart. Cross smirked slightly, "Of course Tsunayoshi. This is Chiavoron Dino. He took care of me for a while during my residence in Italy." Cross frowned in thought for a moment, "Like a…how would you say…older brother?" She nodded for emphasis. Tsuna had recovered enough by now to sit up and nodded as well, in understanding though, not for emphasis. "Oh I see."

So after proper introductions, Cross was seated at the table in Tsuna's room with a cup of tea. She sat with a straight back just watching as Dino explained about his past to Tsuna. She'd heard it already, witnessed some of it to. Some of the memories brought a small smile to her face. Then she happened to see the time, "It's that late already…?" She got up again and straightened her clothes, "I have to go." She murmured, heading for the window. "Wait, Crocifisso-san you aren't-!" before Tsuna could even finish speaking, Cross had already pulled the window open and jumped out.

* * *

**Standard disclaimer.**


	8. Daily Life Arc: Hospitals and Games

**A/N: Blargh. Here's the next chapter guys and thankfully, the last chapter in the daily life arc ^^ Next chapter...whenever I get it finished... will be the first chapter in the kokuyou arc ^^ Personally, I find this chapter boring as well...**

**As for an excuse as to me not uploading...November is National Novel Writing Month~ otherwise known as NaNoWriMo, which I just had to take part in again. It's actually a lot of fun, though I didn't finish on time yet again...**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter ^^ And keep reviewing, eventually the guilt of not uploading after I receive a review will amount so high, I'm forced to update no matter if I feel the chapter is good enough or not.**

**~Tiredly content, Aoi-kun  
**

* * *

Through a series of dangerous, but hilariously amusing events (well to some certain individuals), Tsuna found himself in the hospital. His friends had dropped in to visit and were now causing a rather unnecessarily loud ruckus in his room, which Tsuna tried (and failed) to quell. A familiar head popped into the room and Cross' apathetic voice filled the room despite its softness, maybe it was the iciness in her tone?

"Be quite."

Those two words were able to cause an effect that none of Tsuna's pleading could attain. The room was instantly plunged into silence.

"C-Crocifisso-san, what are you doing here?"

Cross stepped a bit forward so that she was fully in view and leaned against the doorway, an overlarge sweater draped over her shoulders, the sleeves covering her hands entirely.

"Visiting."

That was when the rest of the group noticed the bag she held in her hands.

"Is that for…?"

"Not you." She replied bluntly, then, as if to contradict her own statement, she reached into the bag and pulled out a box of strawberries. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to give you one though." She tossed it to the nearest person, who happened to be Yamamoto. "Those are washed already so you can eat them now if you want. I shall take my leave of you."

Not even a minute after she had left the room did everyone suddenly start talking loudly again, mostly were the sounds of Gokudera yelling at Yamamoto to give him the strawberries to wash again cause he didn't trust that 'sneaky-lying-snake' at all. They were interrupted yet again, but this time by the door falling in from the weight of all the nurses trying to sneak a peek at all the 'cute boys'.

After that incident, Tsuna had to be relocated to a different room. Luckily, everyone else had left already. When he finally made it to his new room he froze in the doorway, another familiar head of dark hair was the first thing his eyes had found. And like the frightened bunny he was, he could already feel cold sweat forming on the back of his neck. "Hi-Hibari-san, wh-why are you in the hospital?" Hibari looked up from the book he had been reading and narrowed his eyes before a slow smile appeared on his lips, "I had a little cold and felt like taking a nap." Tsuna couldn't believe what he was hearing. What about all those other people that might actually need the bed that Hibari was occupying?

"Well, I'm glad you're here herbivore." Why did Tsuna suddenly feel like he was about to get killed? "I was getting bored. No one around here is much fun to play with." He waved a hand to the side and Tsuna swallowed dryly when he saw the pile of injured bodies on the ground. "And my only source of entertainment has fallen asleep as well." Tsuna found his eyes drawn to the figure slumped on a chair, head resting on the edge of the bed Hibari was sitting up in, "C-Crocifisso-san!" Tsuna squeaked out. Hibari's eyes narrowed dangerously in a split second as if daring Tsuna to try and wake up the sleeping individual. Tsuna swallowed dryly again

"Let's play a game herbivore. I'm going to sleep, if you wake me up, you end up like those guys." Hibari explained as he reached over to Crocifisso and draped one of the blankets from his bed over her before lying down himself, "And just so you know…I'm a light sleeper." His eyes closed and his breathing evened out. Tsuna was too terrified to even move.

A few minutes later, movement from Crocifisso caught his attention. He watched with wide eyes as Cross sat up and rubbed at her eyes sleepily, the blanket draped over her shoulders sliding down, she turned and her eyes rested on Tsuna. It took a few moments before recognition dawned in her eyes.

"Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna squeaked again and looked over to Hibari to see that the older boy was still sleeping peacefully.

"What are you…?" Cross followed Tsuna's gaze. "Oh…Hibari-sempai is asleep already? I hadn't meant to fall asleep on him like that…"

As Cross spoke, Tsuna kept motioning for her to lower her voice. To his horror instead of listening to him, she shifted her chair closer to the bed and laid her head down again, taking Hibari's hand in hers. Of course to Tsuna it must have looked quite strange since he didn't know Cross was a girl.

"At least he's not sick anymore." She mumbled as her eyes slid shut again.

"Wait!"

Tsuna slapped his hands over his mouth to muffle his voice. Hibari moved a little in his sleep making Tsuna pale even further. Then a baffled expression appeared on his face as he saw that Hibari's fingers had twined with Cross'. Strange…before he could continue the thought though, a sound from the doorway caught his attention. He turned quickly to see I-pin standing there. The others must have left her behind by accident.

"I-pin-chan, what's wrong?"

The little girl didn't reply and then a shocked expression flashed across Tsuna's face yet again.

"No! I completely forgot!"

He ran to the girl and scooped her into his arms. His pain was forgotten in his haste to reach a window where he promptly threw I-pin out the window. She exploded not but a moment later. After sighing in relief, Tsuna returned to the hospital room. Too bad luck didn't seem to be on his side.

"Herbivore."

Tsuna's screams rented the peaceful air of the hospital apart. Still curled up in her seat, Cross mumbled under her breath as she snuggled into the blanket that was draped over her.

Outside the window, lotus petals blew by in the wind, dancing past the window.


	9. Koukuyo Arc: Danger Is Here

**A/N: Uhm...Hi... *shift eyes* I've got no excuses this time...so...here's a somewhat long-ish chapter for you guys...**

**On a side note, I don't think this arc will take very long to complete, which means this story will be nearing it's end pretty soon. I've gotten into the habit of squishing multiple chapters together so, this one is a mesh of several different chapters in the manga. If any details are messed up, I sincerely apologize,, but it has been quite a bit of time since I read the Koukuyo arc in the manga so...yea...**

**Uhm...besides that... a little more of Cross' past shall be revealed in the following chapters, but I think the majority might not be revealed until the Varia arc, I haven't completely decided yet. Also, this chapter was technically never even supposed to happen according to my original storyline, but I think it will be fine. The only difference is is that this way it's less dramatic then I had originally planned. **

**Anyway, I apologize for OOC-ness and any spelling/grammar mistakes that will most likely be present.**

**Please leave a review~ Those are what keep me writing~**

**~[Aoi-kun]  
**

* * *

"Hey did you guys hear? Namimori students are being attacked."

Those words seemed to be repeating themselves everywhere around Cross as she walked quietly through the streets of Namimori, a disciplinary committee jacket over her shoulders. Technically the jacket wasn't hers, as it was obviously a few sizes too big. In fact, it was actually Hibari's jacket, but he didn't look like he minded when she took the jacket so she was wearing it as she took a stroll around the neighborhood. Said skylark was back at the school, probably napping on the roof again.

Jacket aside, the words milling around made Cross feel weird. It's not that she cared about the attacks but…she'd probably been hanging around Hibari too much. His love for Namimori seemed to have rubbed off on her. She frowned slightly as she slowed her pace even more, the people behind her slowing down as well, no one was willing to face the wrath of a disciplinary committee member no matter how much older than the students they were. There was something about the attacks that felt…nostalgic. Cross was completely positive she'd never seen anything like the attacks but… something was off. She stopped walking altogether. Maybe it really was about time she contacted her "family" back in Italy. She turned around and yawned into her hand as she picked up her pace, heading back towards the school.

As Cross walked, she pulled her cell from her pocket and hit another speed-dial button, listening to the phone ringing.

_"What do you want trash?"_

Just her luck. "Hey boss. Glad to see you missed me as well." Cross murmured, playing with the hem of her borrowed jacket. She heard a grunt from the other end before the sound of glass breaking met her ears followed by the sounds of some poor soul running out of the room, probably sporting a new injury.

"Glad to hear you haven't changed." She added sarcastically.

_"Cut the sarcasm. What do you want?"_

"I'm just wondering if you have any news for me? My news network on this side is seriously lacking."

_"I'm not a freakin' news channel brat."_

"Mhm…so you going to tell me what I want to hear or should I try calling later?"

"_…There was a break-out. From Vindice."_

Silence. Cross froze midstep, lowering her foot slowly as she processed the news. From Vindice huh…so maybe…

"Thank you boss." Cross said before snapping her phone shut, cutting off her superior's loud voice as he yelled something at her. Well then, that changed things…

* * *

"Hibari-sempai." Cross called out softly as she stepped onto the roof of the school. As was expected, the older student was lying on the rooftop, though he was awake rather than the expected napping. Said boy sat up as Cross stepped out of the staircase and into the space beside him. Without a word he held out a hand and Cross shrugged off the jacket, handing it back to its rightful owner.

After the exchange, Cross took a seat beside Hibari, leaning back on her hands as she felt warm sunlight caress her face. She let out a contented sigh before turning her gaze to the skylark beside her.

"The talk is getting worse."

No response. Of course, he would already know. In fact, Kusakabe had been attacked just the other day, which was part of the reason why Cross was with Hibari at the moment. There was a pattern to the attacks. Cross was sure of it, but the puzzle pieces refused to fit together no matter how much thought she put into it. It was almost frustrating. Of course, there was the option of going to Reborn to ask him about it… but she'd rather not if it could be avoided. Cross was distracted from her thoughts by the motion of Hibari getting up. She followed his movements with half-lidded eyes before getting up as well. The two quickly disappeared back down the stairwell.

* * *

They had been walking in silence when they came upon Tsuna and Reborn. Cross blinked slowly as she crossed her arms over her chest, watching Tsuna react to their sudden appearance with slight amusement. She turned her eyes away from the poor boy to meet the beady gaze of the foot-tall hitman. A moment of understanding passed between the two. Reborn nodded slightly and Cross quickly retracted her gaze, only then noticing Gokudera seething from his spot next to Tsuna. She was tempted to make fun of him, but knew better than to provoke the octopus-head at the moment. There were more important things to worry about.

As the two groups were about to part ways, Namimori's alma mater suddenly started playing. Cross tilted her head slightly as she half-turned to face Hibari, raising an eyebrow as if asking why he didn't hurry up and pick up his cell. Tsuna and Gokudera on the other hand seemed to have gone into shock upon hearing the disciplinary head's ringtone.

"Herbivore. You're friends with that boxing idiot aren't you?"

"Ryohei-nii-san?"

"He's in the hospital."

* * *

Cross yawned slightly as Hibari disappeared down a separate hallway. Probably to find Kusakabe. Tsuna and Gokudera had gone down a second hallway in the direction of Sasagawa Ryohei's room already, which left Cross on her own, in the waiting room. As her eyes roamed the room, it landed on a chart showing different heights. Her brow furrowed as she took in the increasing heights…the increasing numbers…No way. She paused, her mind running a blank for the first time in many years. If what she thought was happening truly was happening…then her precious sempai…what was she thinking? Cross wrenched herself back to reality, more confused then ever at her own thoughts. Precious sempai…what was she thinking? She 'tch'-ed before quickly turning and leaving the hospital.

After a quick stop at home to change into a short-sleeved white button-up collared shirt, trench-coat styled vest, semi-skinny dark jeans and a pair of black belted boots, Cross clutched a necklace that hung from around her neck with her left fingerless glove clad hand. She had to go now, or it would be too late. She exited her home quickly; thankfully it was already located on the outskirts of town so nobody saw her leaving.

The walk seemed to go by in a blur for her as she neared her destination. Each step she took made her more and more aware of the pounding of her heart. Each beat was loud, thundering in her ears. There was nothing extraordinarily remarkable about her destination, but Cross knew better than to let appearances fool her. She saw the locked gate before she reached it and picked up her pace, scaling the gate with ease. She dropped onto the ground on the other side in a crouch with the lithe grace of a feline. She straightened back up, the bottom of her trench-styled vest sweeping out behind her, bringing up a small cloud of dust. She swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. Back in Namimori, her absence was becoming apparent to quite a few people.

* * *

Cross walked through the rundown building slowly. She had expected to meet somebody, anybody upon entering the building, but there was no one there. No one at all… Her footsteps echoed around her as she walked, reminding her of her lonely walk. Memories that she'd buried all those years back threatened to break free of their bonds as she walked down empty, dark hallway after hallway. Nightmares threatened to jump out at her at each passing of a darkened room. Cross shivered and wrapped an arm securely around her middle as she continued deeper into the building until finally her knees gave out.

She fell to the floor with a gasp, trembling as she brought her knees to her chest and curled up, an icy feeling washing over her as images flew unbidden through her mind's eye. No…no…she didn't want to remember those times. She didn't want to remember those things. Then it was suddenly gone as a familiar warmth spread through her mind.

_'Just a little further_ Principessa_. You're doing so well.'_

Cross' head shot up, her mouth forming an 'o' shape. She shot to her feet and took off running, her feet instinctively knowing which way to go. The doors at the end of the hall were already open a crack. She pushed them open, taking in the scene before her in a split second before launching herself forward at the male standing in front of her with his arms wide open.

"It's you!"

* * *

Back in Namimori, Hibari was standing in front of the hospital, something clenched in his fist, an irritated expression on his face with Tsuna and Reborn off to his side, the former with a half-terrified, half-curious expression on his face. Reborn was staring down the street that led to the hospital.

"It seems that Cross has gone to him." He said in an off-hand sort of tone. Tsuna's attention was caught and he quickly turned to ask Reborn what he meant. The hitman promptly ignored his pupil and turned his blank gaze onto Hibari.

"What are you going to do, Hibari?"

Hibari grunted in response before taking off, his expression set as he headed for the way out of Namimori.

* * *

Gokudera quickly caught up to Tsuna with a greeting. Tsuna didn't seem to hear him as he was walking slowly, tossing glances over to Reborn periodically. The arcobaleno had refused to say anything else about Cross after his first comment to Hibari and Tsuna had to admit that he was curious. Really curious. After all, that comment had gotten Hibari to run off and the older boy hadn't been seen for at least a few days now. In fact, both Hibari and Cross seemed to be missing. And, while Tsuna didn't often see eye to eye with those two, he was really worried about them.

"Hey Juudaime, this is where I have to say bye for now."

Tsuna blinked and looked over to Gokudera, slightly confused, before noticing where they were. Tsuna smiled and then nodded. "Yea, sure. I'll see you later Gokudera-kun."

* * *

"H-Hibari-sempai…" Cross whispered out, pain lacing her words as she watched Hibari being beaten into a bloody pulp. She hadn't expected the skylark to locate this place so quickly…but judging from the accounts she'd gathered, Kusakabe had managed to get a handful of one of the uniforms before he was knocked out. Hibari's sharp eyes locked on hers and Cross gave another silent cry of pain as her dear friend dealt a harsh kick to her precious sempai.

"Neh, _principessa_, do you know this guy?" Cross' dear friend asked her. Cross raised her dull brown eyes to meet the mismatched gaze of Rokudo Mukuro. She didn't understand it. This boy in front of her…he made her feel happy. He made her feel sad. He was her everything…but…she turned her gaze from Mukuro onto Hibari who was trying, with difficulty, to raise himself up again… No…he _had_ been her everything.

"He is…" Cross started. She stumbled over her words and paused again, swallowing. She stepped off the podium she had been standing on and made her way over to the two older boys. Mukuro watched her with slight amusement. He still considered her a friend despite all the years apart and he still respected her. Being such, he removed his foot from Hibari and took a few steps back, continuing to watch as Cross knelt down next to Hibari and placed a hand on his shoulder, ignoring the blood that now coated her palm.

Hibari's eyes narrowed at her, daring her to help him up. She paid him no mind and pushed him up anyway, supporting him with an arm around his shoulders. Then, she turned her eyes back to Mukuro.

"You've gotten your point across Mukuro. Will you let me tend to him now?"

A smirk appeared on Mukuro's lips. "But of course _principessa_, but I expect you to be back here soon. There are more guests on their way…and we have a lot of catching up to do." Cross smiled softly up at Mukuro, a small, sad smile as she stood, bringing Hibari with her. The skylark was half-conscious, but he still attempted to shrug Cross' hands off, half-lunging at Mukuro. Then, he knew nothing but darkness. Cross' expression melted into one of complete sadness as she watched Hibari crumple to the floor, the blunt end of her sai slightly bloody from pressing into Hibari's bloodied skin.

"Kufufufu." Mukuro laughed. "Yes…we have a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

It hadn't been what he'd been expecting. He didn't know what he'd been expecting when he'd gone after Cross, but it definitely wasn't what he found. Hibari had been shocked, to say the least, when he'd seen Cross with her arms around that pineapple-haired herbivore. And she'd been _smiling_. Smiling with _genuine happiness_. He didn't understand the feeling that had risen up within him at that moment, but he didn't like it and then he'd called out to the pineapple-herbivore. Effectively catching his and Cross' attention. She'd been shocked to see him, then fearful. He hadn't understood the fear. That is not until the cherry blossoms appeared. He couldn't remember much of what happened after that. Not much besides a humiliating defeat and then being rendered unconscious by that girl. By that-!

Hibari's eyes shot open as he felt a wet cloth being pressed to his cheek, his hand shooting out and instantly catching a thin wrist in a death-grip. The owner of the hand took a sharp intake of air before releasing it slowly.

"Go ahead. Snap my wrist. I'm sure you're angry with me Hibari-sempai. You are perfectly justified with dealing bodily harm to me after what I did."

Hibari's gaze slid over to meet the dull brown eyes of Cross. There was something wrong…her eyes weren't supposed to be dull. Not like this. He applied more pressure to her wrist, watching her expression remain impassive even as he felt the bone slowly starting to give way. Hibari abruptly released her wrist with a sound of disgust. Cross let her hand fall back limply to her side. Hibari quickly sat up, finally noticing that he'd been lying with his head in her lap. Cross bowed her head slightly before cleaning up the bloodied rags by her side, tossing them into a basin of red water. Hibari could see the nasty bruise that had already started forming on the pale wrist he had been gripping just a few moments prior.

Cross stood up with the basin in her hands, her eyes refused to look at Hibari as he stared at her with an unreadable expression.

"I apologize Hibari-sempai. I really am nothing but trouble for those around me." She suddenly bowed before straightening and abruptly leaving the room, a dead silence left in her wake. Hibari closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

* * *

"I'm sorry you had to watch that _principessa._"

Cross shook her head as she felt Mukuro place a hand atop her head. "No, it wasn't your fault Mukuro. It was merely my own foolishness that led to…this…"

"Mukuro-sama-!" The doors were suddenly banged open and Cross lifted her head at the familiar voice. Her eyes took in the two boys that had entered and she stood up, breaking Mukuro's loose hold on her.

"Ken-! Chikusa-!" She choked out. The two stared back at the girl with open shock, Chikusa recovering first and allowing a small smile to alight on his lips. Much like when she'd first seen Mukuro, Cross was across the room rather quickly, wrapping her arms happily around the necks of the two boys.

"Everyone… everyone's finally back together." She murmured. Just for a moment. Everything would be alright, just for a moment.

* * *

On the floor below, the sound of a bird chirping caught the attention of the dark haired skylark, drawing him away from his thoughts as he looked to the small ball of fluff that was staring at him with curiosity.

* * *

**Standard disclaimer.**


	10. Koukuyo Arc: History and Beliefs

**A/N: Here's another chapter for all of you :) I somehow managed to condense all of the Koukuyo Arc into two chapters...I'm a little...disappointed with myself... I thought I'd planned for more chapters with the Koukuyo gang...I guess I miscalculated.**

**Moving away from my self-disappointment. I finally typed some of Cross' history. Only thing is...it sounds so mary-sue-esque I felt like banging my head on my desk repeatedly. I apologize to everyone in advance. Cross was not supposed to be a mary-sue character.**

**Onto my next point. I really appreciate the favorites and alerts guys, really I do. But could you guys review too? Please? It's the reviews that keep me typing when I feel completely uninspired.**

**And finally, I am sad to announce that CaROF is ending. Soon. In like...one or two chapters. But do not despair! The sequel will be coming out shortly after the end of this series. The sequel will encompass everything from the ring arcs leading up to the future arc. So yea, look forward to that guys.**

**Truly Thankful To All The Readers~ [Aoi-kun]  
**

* * *

"He's in there?"

Tsuna looked up at the foreboding building in fear after the group had finally assembled before the locked gates. What did it mean that Hibari, one of the strongest people in all of Namimori, and Cross, one of the only people that Tsuna knew that could stand up to the formerly mentioned, were both in that building? Tsuna's eyes trailed down to the locked gate and he almost turned around and fled right then and there. That is until Bianchi walked closer and wrapped her poisoned cooking around the lock, promptly causing it to melt, and then the gates were pushed open.

* * *

"Hmm…?"

Cross looked up from where she had been resting her head in Mukuro's lap at the sudden break in silence.

"It seems that our guests have arrived."

Cross sat up at his words, her expression blank.

"Ken and Chikusa have already gone to greet them…along with the rest of them."

Cross averted her eyes as she stood up.

"There's nothing you can do to help them _principessa_."

Cross turned silently and started to walk away.

"I know that Mukuro. This is your game…it's always been your game. I'll be the obedient pawn and stay out of your way…just like last time."

As Cross left the room, she could hear Mukuro chuckling, the sound echoing in her ears as she walked down the now familiar halls. She supposed it was time to pay Hibari another visit. As she walked, images of the past reemerged in her mind, her eyes glazing over as her feet walked on their own accord. Cross no longer saw the empty hallway before her. No…she saw a different hallway, one filled with adults…and children.

_Flashback Start_

_ "I want my mommy!" A much younger Cross cried out, tears welling in her eyes as she was dragged down a hallway forcefully. No one seemed to pay her any mind though. Her cries went unnoticed, unacknowledged. The adults went about their business as if a crying child had not just been dragged past them, the children could only spare her sympathetic looks before they looked away again._

_ After that, it was experiment after experiment. Cross' little body could handle much more than others before her, and so they pressed more and more experiments on her, often leaving her broken and limp on the examination table when they were finished. It was a life that Cross eventually got used to, her dulled eyes watching the scientists milling about with a cold calculating gaze, one that even the scientists couldn't meet. Cross grew indifferent as time passed, no longer feeling the injections or really anything they tried on her._

_ One day, they let her go outside. To where the other children were. Having been kept inside for so long…she didn't know what to do. She watched the other children interacting with large eyes filled with an unreadable expression. And that's how many days passed. They started letting her out more often, and every day would end with her having done nothing but watch the other children. She did notice that sometimes children would disappear and never come back. She came to accept that as a part of life as well._

_ Then…her norm was broken when he approached her with the other two trailing behind him. _

_ "Hello."_

_ She raised her eyes to meet his gaze, instantly recognizing that he had also been an experiment from his mismatched eyes. She opened her mouth to speak…but no sound came out. She closed her mouth and frowned slightly, raising a hand to her throat. She swallowed before trying again, this time managing to make a small squeak._

_ "It's just a mute girl. She probably won't last long anyway, let's go find something else to do." One of the other kids said, one that would later become protective of the 'mute girl'. Cross didn't understand why, but she panicked. She didn't want them to leave her. She didn't want to be alone again. She reached out a hand and her small fingers clasped onto the cloth of the first boy's shirt. The one that had spoken to her first._

_ "Wait." She whispered. Her voice was scratchy from lack of use and it sounded hoarse, but she was speaking. That single word seemed to draw a satisfied smile from the blue haired boy. He offered his hand to Cross._

_ "Would you like to join me?"_

_ Cross didn't realize that at that moment, as she took that boy's hand, she'd just entered into a completely different world then the one she'd previously been in. One that would lead to her joining the strongest mafia famiglia out there. One that would throw her into the world headfirst, alone and scared. No…she didn't know that._

_ As Cross' fingers closed around his own, the boy smiled again and pulled Cross to his side. "My name is Mukuro. These two are Ken and Chikusa." Cross let her gaze travel over the three older boys before the first smile she'd ever shown since being dragged to this place pulled her lips up. It was a dazzling smile, filled with pure happiness. "My name's Cross." She answered brightly._

_ It was a few years later when it happened. The four children had gotten very close in the time that they knew each other. Cross had become the un-official _principessa_ and the older boys spoiled her with sweets that they managed to nick from the kitchens on occasion. There was a dance of some sort being held in the Estraneo manor. A dance to celebrate their breakthrough. An experiment that had gone successfully. And Cross was paraded throughout the entire room of a select few 'trustworthy' guests of the Estraneo famiglia. She was scared, walking through that room, all eyes trained on her like she was a prize animal. She was alone in this room and couldn't help but wish for the familiar presence of her friends…but no. They'd been locked away, along with the other children. And she was terribly alone. _

_Cross lifted her head and her eyes were almost instantly drawn to the head of the Estraneo famiglia. He was talking to another man. When he saw Cross approaching, he smiled maliciously. "Hello there Cross. This man is your new owner. Smile pretty for him now."_

_Empty. Cross' mind was completely blank as she stared at the two men. What…what was he talking about? She attempted to run, she turned around and flew down the stairs that she had had to go up to reach the head and …and…that _man._ But she was too slow. That man caught up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and calling over his men, who he handed her off to. She was thrown over one of their shoulders and she shrieked. A sound filled with pain, loss, and of loneliness. Many of the onlookers turned their faces away. For such a sound to come from a child…even they didn't have hearts of stone. _

"_Take her away. We will be leaving now."_

_Another shriek tore itself out of Cross' throat, followed by a sharp smack. All eyes returned to the child to see her with blank eyes and her expression scarily empty. Her cheek was burning a bright red, the imprint of the hand that had hit her clear against her pale, pale complexion. _

"_You will have to learn to be quiet child." That man hissed. Cross didn't react to his words, having gone limp on her captor's shoulder; silent tears trickled slowly down her cheeks as her eyes stared without seeing in the direction her friends lied in. Her precious family…_

_Cross was roughly thrown into the back of a car and the man followed in after her, catching her about the waist as she tried to move away and pulling her into his lap. The door closed behind him and she heard someone climb into the driver's seat. The car was in complete darkness and she could feel that man's hands wandering over her body, touching her in places she didn't want him to touch. He nuzzled his face into the side of her bare neck, her hair had been pulled into a side ponytail, and kissed the skin there. When Cross showed no reaction, he growled and bit down on the sensitive flesh harshly. Cross still didn't react, and she remained still, her eyes unseeing as he ravaged her neck. Before he could continue, they pulled up to another manor and the door was opened._

_The man finally released Cross from his hold and got out of the car, a moment later, Cross was pulled out by the hair. The pain that laced across her scalp was nothing compared to the despair she felt on the inside. She'd lost everything all over again. Nothing could hurt her anymore. Nothing…_

_As they entered the manor, the man's grip loosened slightly, and that was all the break Cross needed. She broke free from his grasp and ran, dodging under reaching arms, breaking fingers, arms, anything that got in her way. She was scared. She wanted Mukuro. She wanted Ken. She wanted Chikusa. She wanted to feel safe again._

_Finally, she ran into an empty room and headed for the furthest corner she could find, hiding in the dark and hoping she wouldn't be found. She hadn't realized how beaten up she'd gotten during her flight and the pain from everything overloaded her senses, causing her breath to come and go in gasps._

**(You guys know the rest of this scene already; it was the prologue, so I'm going to skip ahead to the end where Cross was saved.)**

_An illusion had stopped that man, not that he'd known at the time…or ever would. Cross clutched Mukuro's coat closer to herself as he calmly left the room with her in his arms, holding her close to his body. Cross was able to slowly calm herself down, her ear pressed against Mukuro's chest and listening to his steady heartbeats. As he walked, Cross could see bodies littered everywhere, random spots on the floor dotted with blood. She tried not to think about it as they emerged outside._

_A few moments later, she saw a blur before Ken was in her face, asking if she was alright. His face was pushed out of the way to make room for Chikusa who only smiled softly at her before ruffling her hair. Cross blinked at the three boys from her place in Mukuro's arms. She felt safe with them…so warm…and then tears were trailing down her cheeks again as she openly sobbed. Ken started panicking, asking if she was hurt, and Chikusa's expression instantly turned scared as he froze, not knowing how to react in the situation. Only Mukuro remained level-headed and pulled Cross closer to his chest._

"_Welcome home _principessa_."_

"_I-I'm home…" she sobbed out before burying her face into Mukuro's shoulder. Both Ken and Chikusa relaxed upon seeing that and they moved closer, laying a hand each on Cross' shoulders and smiling._

_Time Skip_

"_Mukuro…what are you doing?" Cross questioned softly, stepping out of the shadows. Said boy looked away from where he was talking to Ken and Chikusa. All conversation died down as the three boys looked to the girl._

"_Did we wake you up Cross?"_

_Cross shook her head no. She walked closer to them until she was standing right next to Mukuro's seat._

"_Did you have a nightmare…?"_

_Cross lowered her head as Mukuro pulled her into his lap, laughing softly. He ruffled her hair as she leaned into him, her head fitting exactly under his chin._

"_You three… you won't leave me will you?"_

_Silence met her question and Cross' hands fisted into the cloth of her long shirt. She bit back a sob._

"_If you do…promise you will tell me first?"_

_She felt Mukuro pull back slightly and lift her head with a hand under her chin._

"_Do not worry Cross. You won't be alone anymore. Not like you were back then."_

_Cross didn't comment on Mukuro's avoidance of her question. She knew it was useless. She just accepted what he said and climbed off his lap. She leaned over and pressed a light kiss to his cheek before repeating the process with Ken and Chikusa. Then she walked back to the door and paused, one hand on the doorframe. She looked back and smiled angelically at her friends. _

"_I know you are planning something. And I know you are trying to keep me out of whatever it is. Just…don't get hurt too badly…yea?" Little did she know that-_

An explosion suddenly rocked the building and Cross was broken from her memories. She glanced out the window to see Tsuna and company fighting against Lancia. She watched as Lancia's weapon slammed straight into Yamamoto, sending him flying. She closed her eyes and turned away from the window. She was getting soft. She knew that much was at least true.

Picking up her pace, she came to a long stretch of blank wall. Tilting her head, she felt along the wall until her fingers hit a hidden doorknob. She turned it and entered the room, watching the male in the room carefully. She wasn't very surprised to see that one of Bird's birds was in the room. Nor was she surprised to hear it singing the Namimori alma mater.

"They're here you know? I expect you'll be out of here soon."

Hibari took his gaze off of the bird and finally let it match with Cross' gaze. The bird flew off, leaving the two teenagers alone. Cross sat down, close to the wall, folding her legs to the side. She let her head fall back against the wall and finally let her mask of indifference fall off her face. He could probably see past it anyway, he seemed like the type to be able to do that.

"I wonder…" She murmured, "…if you will hate me when this is all over?" She didn't expect an answer. Not anymore. He'd stopped responding to anything she'd said the day after she'd knocked him out. Yet she'd made it a habit to visit him every day he was kept in that holding cell. She sighed before standing back up. "I have to get back to Mukuro now. I'll be seeing you in a few minutes."

Cross left the way she had come, she wasn't worried about Hibari getting out or anything, it'd be impossible for him to find the doorknob anyway, he wasn't used to such strong illusions. No…he'd be broken out. Most likely by Gokudera. She noticed that it had gotten rather quite and glanced out the window as she passed. Yamamoto and Lancia were both lying on the ground. The others were nowhere in sight. Cross slowed and let her fingers trail over the cool glass, spreading them and pressing her palm into the glass. "Where do my loyalties truly lie…?" She whispered to herself. She took her hand back and quickly swept back down the hall, kicking up a trail of dust as the end of her vest billowed out behind her.

* * *

The only sign that showed that Cross was hurting when Tsuna and company burst through the doors was a clenched fist at her side. Ken and Chikusa…it took every fiber in her being not to run out to find the two boys and to remain stationary at Mukuro's side.

Her eyes were quick to seek out Reborn, and when she found him he was watching her with an unreadable expression once again. The Ninth had told him of her involvement with the Koukuyo Gang…and what he hadn't been told, Cross had implied.

"Wh-what…what are you doing over there Crocifisso-san?" Tsuna yelled.

Mukuro raised an eyebrow in amusement. Cross raised a hand and let it rest against her own cheek, wrapping her other arm around her middle.

"That _is_ a good question Tsunayoshi. What _am_ I doing here?"

She took a few steps forward before stopping and letting her arms drop back to her sides. Her eyes went to the doors again as Mukuro laid a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back into his chest, restraining her, though it didn't look like that to the onlookers, as Ken and Chikusa were thrown bodily into the room. Hibari and Gokudera came in after them, the former supporting the latter. Hibari promptly threw Gokudera off, showing indifference as the silver-haired bomber landed on the floor with a groan and a curse. Tsuna ran over to his fallen friend but Hibari kept his eyes trained on the people standing away from the rest of them. Tsuna noticed his attention and got up as well.

"C-Crocifisso-san…" He started. Reborn held up a hand and Tsuna stopped talking.

"What are you going to do now Cross?"

Cross swallowed as she raised her hands to wrap her fingers around the arm Mukuro had secured around her. She tilted her head slightly, smiling in a detached sort of way.

"Truthfully…I don't know. I've never thought about it…what I would do if I found my precious family again…"

She closed her eyes briefly before opening them again and pulling Mukuro's arm off. She hopped lightly down to the level where Ken and Chikusa were lying and kneeled by their bodies, checking their vitals and smiling again when she confirmed that they were still alive.

"Tell me, Tsunayoshi, how much has Reborn actually told you about me?"

"E-eh?"

Cross looked away from her fallen friends and let her eyes fall on the arcobaleno. "I suppose you thought it…unnecessary information?" She was given a slight inclination of the head as a reply. Cross made a half-amused sound, she felt Mukuro walk up behind her.

"If you will be telling a story, I must ask you to hurry up _principessa. _We haven't much time."

Cross' expression dead-panned as she turned her head to stare at Mukuro.

"I suppose that takes care of the biggest problem." Mukuro's eyes betrayed a sense of confusion for a few seconds before he burst into a fit of chuckles.

"Kufufufufu, you mean to tell me that these…these _Vongola_, mistook you for a male?"

"Mm, except Hibari-sempai. Of course."

"Ahh…yes, your precious sempai…"

Cross' eyes flashed and then there was a clang of metal. Tsuna blinked in surprise when he saw Cross pressing one of her sai against a trident that Mukuro had brought out. In the span of time it had taken him to blink, Cross had gotten up, turned around, pulled sai out of who knows where, and tried to hit Mukuro. The older boy had merely leaned back, smirking, and pulled his trident out of nowhere to block the swipe. **(If I'm not mistaken, I believe my friend called that space 'hammerspace'. She drew a really amusing comic to explain the physics of hammerspace…which of course, there aren't any.)**

"My, seems I've hit a nerve, no?"

Cross growled lowly in the back of her throat before trying to hit him with her other arm. Mukuro released Cross' first arm as he jumped back nimbly to avoid the sai's blade. "What's this? Are you raising your blade against me Cross?"

"I…" Cross faltered and Mukuro was able to swipe her feet out from below her. Cross grit her teeth in frustration as she flipped into the air and caught herself on one hand before using the force to push herself into a sort of back flip to land back on her feet. The two stood, staring at the other warily.

* * *

"R-Reborn-! What just happened?" Tsuna asked, frantically turning to the hitman. Reborn's eyes stayed on the pair as he answered.

"What you need to understand Tsuna… Cross was one of them."

"What are you talking about? She broke out of Vindice also?"

"No." That answer earned Tsuna a smack to the back of the head. "Remember what Lancia told you."

"About…his old boss?"

"Yes. The Estraneo famiglia…and the experiments they conducted."

"Then you mean…"

Cross once again ran at Mukuro, the two taking hits at each other, though none landed. They were too evenly matched. Even though Cross was never truly up to par when sparring with Mukuro as a child…years had passed since then. She'd taken more training…and she'd learned to use her abilities.

"Yes. Cross was one of them. An experiment."

A sudden cry caught everyone's attention again. Tsuna turned in time to see Cross being thrown into a wall.

"Now look at what you've made me do _principessa_."

Cross carefully picked herself off the floor, realigning her grip on her weapon. "Just like old times, neh, Mukuro?" She smiled brightly, causing even more confusion to swim in Tsuna's gaze.

"Crocifisso-san looks…really happy even though she's fighting her 'precious family member'."

Reborn nodded. "Rokudo Mukuro, Joshima Ken, and Kakimoto Chikusa were Kimura Crocifisso's first real friends. And they became her family in the time they spent together under the experimentations of the Estraneo family" Reborn's hat cast a dark shadow over his eyes, "…at least that's how her files read." Then a spark of interest appeared in Reborn's eyes as he raised his head again. "It seems Hibari has gotten impatient."

Tsuna looked back to see Hibari stalking over to where the pair were standing, a pissed off look apparent on his face. Without warning, he suddenly launched himself at Mukuro, causing the blue-haired male to divert all attention away from Cross.

From his position, Tsuna couldn't hear the words being exchanged but he could see the expression on Hibari's face growing darker as words continued to be exchanged. On the other hand, the expression on Mukuro's face grew smugger with each passing moment. One glance at Cross revealed her with a genuine expression of concern spreading over her features. She said something to the fighting boys, but was ignored. She then made such an out of character motion of stomping her feet in frustration that Tsuna's jaw fell slack as he watched.

That is, until Hibari started losing again. It was with mounting horror that Tsuna watched the disciplinary head being beaten into the ground. Finally… it was over. Hibari was out cold on the floor again and Cross was almost as quickly by his side, checking his vitals as she had done with Ken and Chikusa. She looked up to Mukuro then and he leaned down next to her.

* * *

"Vindice is not a kind place." Mukuro murmured into Cross' ear. A cloud of confusion swept over Cross' features. What was he saying? She already- She slumped forward as her world suddenly blacked out. "And I would rather you not join us there _principessa._" he finished softly, catching her as she fell forward. He picked her up carefully and then walked over to where Reborn and Tsuna were.

Tsuna was quick to flinch back, but all Mukuro did was place Cross next to Reborn before retreating back to his original position.

"Now young Vongola, it is your turn."

* * *

Cross groaned softly as she slowly regained consciousness. Her eyes shot open as the events leading up to her blacking out rushed to the front of her mind. She quickly sat up and turned to face the scene that was unfolding…and she froze.

No. Not again. They couldn't be taken away again! Cross' hands shook as she watched chains shoot out and wrap around Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa. A sob broke free from her throat as she watched. The sound seemed to catch everyone's attention and all eyes were suddenly on the re-awoken girl.

"No." Mukuro suddenly said. The Vendicare took their gazes off of the girl and let them rest on their prisoner. "She had nothing to do with this. You can ask any of them. So leave her out of it." The Vendicare seemed to find his words amusing but abided by his words as they started to leave.

"No!"

This time, it was Cross who spoke. She fought weakly against the hold Tsuna and Reborn suddenly had on her.

"You can't leave me again! Please!"

Mukuro lifted his head to meet Cross' eyes before smiling at her. "I promise you will see us again soon _principessa_. _Fino ad allora, sta la cassaforte. _(Until then, stay safe.)" And then…they were gone.

Tsuna and Reborn both relaxed their grips as Cross slumped to the ground in tears, broken sobs wracking her body. "Why…" she whispered hoarsely. "Why does he always do this to me?" she shouted, lifting herself up slightly to hit the floor with her fist repeatedly. After a while, she slumped back to the ground, emotionally exhausted.

"Why…"

_Flashback Start_

_Blood. There was blood everywhere. Cross didn't know which way to turn. She was scared and screamed the first name that she could think of._

"_Mukuro!"_

_He couldn't be hurt. Not him. And as long as he was safe…then so were the others._

"_Mukuro!"_

_Cross suddenly tripped over something in the darkness and braced herself to hit the floor, instead, she fell into something warm. The familiar scent calmed her frantic nerves and she clutched onto the boy's shirt. _

"_What happened Mukuro?"_

"_Revenge." Was the whispered reply. Cross looked up with watery eyes to find Mukuro smiling at her kindly. "Sleep _principessa._ Sleep. When you awaken…everything will be fine again." And against her will, Cross found herself slipping into a dreamless sleep._

_She would later be woken up by the Ninth Boss of the Vongola Famiglia finding her body tucked into a bed in one of the manor rooms. He would take her home with him, where she would eventually find out where her friends had been taken. Where she would eventually start a new life._

_Flashback End  
_


	11. Koukuyo Arc: Trustworthy

**A/N: One more chapter after this and then the first part of Chains and Rings will be complete~ I'll save my speech and everything for that chapter, neh?**

**Switching topics, anybody notice how much longer my chapters have gotten since the prologue? I was just flipping through it a few minutes ago and I felt like head-desking.**

**So anyway, I'd like to say thank you to everybody that reviewed last chapter ^^ I've already replied to your reviews so I'm not gonna bother with that here.**

**This chapter started off rocky so I'm not really sure about the contents, I was completely terrified of cliche the whole time...so I think i might have written a cliche chapter...if my storyline itself isn't already .**

**Oh, also, the all important question! Who will Cross end up with? I seriously can't decide anymore .**

**So, I need you guys to tell me~ Hibari or Mukuro? Just leave it in a review...or PM me, I don't really mind which way you choose to vote.**

**And as always, please leave a review~**

**Starting on the next chapter ~ [Aoi-Kun]  
**

* * *

Cross stared silently out the window, much as she had been doing since that day. Besides Reborn, no one had attempted to approach her. All of them with their own reasons for not approaching the lonely girl.

As much as Tsuna wanted to speak with her, seeing as her empty expressions pulled at his heart, Gokudera refused to let Tsuna anywhere near the girl. He claimed that she was dangerous and unstable. All Gokudera seemed to care about was that Cross was friends with that pineapple haired illusionist. In fact, Gokudera somehow managed to keep even Yamamoto away from the girl.

Hibari… Cross closed her eyes and let her head fall onto her arms, fatigue washing over her. No…now was definitely not an appropriate time to fall asleep…but…Cross' eyelids slid shut as her breathing evened out again. There was no helping it after all.

Reborn appeared from one of his numerous bases and took a seat on the empty desk next to the slumbering girl, watching her peaceful expression with his own blank gaze. _'Have the attacks become even more consistent Cross?'_ he thought. The door to the empty classroom was suddenly slammed open as Tsuna ran in, yelling,

"Reborn-!"

That earned Tsuna a kick to the face as Reborn told him to be quiet. "She's sleeping." was Reborn's excuse for kicking Tsuna in the face. This made Tsuna blink in surprise as he lifted his head, rubbing at his jaw as his eyes landed on the girl sleeping at her desk. He once again noticed the dark bags under her eyes and let his hand drop back to his side.

"What's wrong with her, Reborn? Why does she always look so tired…?"

"Isn't that a question you should be asking the person you're talking about?"

Tsuna squeaked in surprise as he realized that Cross' eyes had opened and that she was staring at him. Cross paid Tsuna no further attention as she sat up, rubbing at her eyes gingerly, pushing her glasses up in the process.

"Mu…my eyes are tired…" She murmured. A yawn slipped from her lips as she once again glanced out the window. It was then that Tsuna realized. He was in a classroom with her. No Gokudera in sight.

"H-Hey, Crocifisso-san…"

"You can call me Cross, Tsunayoshi."

"Ah…well, Cross-san, how…how are you feeling?"

Cross' eyes dulled at the question. "What a stupid question." she replied softly. Tsuna was resigning himself to not getting a straight answer from the girl when she spoke again. "But thank you for asking…I…I'm grateful for that."

Tsuna tilted his head. "Eh? But isn't it normal for friends to worry about each other?"

Cross froze halfway to reaching for her bag, her bangs falling forward to cover her eyes. "…friends?"

"Yea…I-I mean if it's alright with you?"

A small smile crossed Cross' face quickly as she pulled her bag into her lap, pulling out a handful of candies as she pushed her notebook back into the bag. "Friends sounds…nice." She finally replied, tossing a brightly wrapped sweet at Tsuna while popping one into her own mouth. She offered the reluctant Mafioso another smile before standing up.

"I'll be taking my leave first then…Reborn…Tsuna."

* * *

After that conversation, on the following days, Cross seemed to be in a slightly better mood. Yamamoto managed to somehow get around Gokudera and could be seen talking to the uniform-less student in the halls, laughing at something he only got while Cross replied with one or two words.

But, there were still the Hibari and Gokudera problems. The two most stubborn ones. Cross sat by herself on the school roof, as per usual, eating her lunch quietly, picking at the unappetizing food that made up her lunch. She missed having meals with the Varia…at least they had amusing conversations then…and she didn't have to put up with this 'going-to-school' everyday issue. Private tutors were much easier to scare away.

So, while Cross was staring at her meal, trying to decide whether or not it was worth finishing, the door to the roof creaked open. There were some whispers drifting out of the darkness before someone was shoved onto the roof and the door was slammed shut. The sound of said person trying to get the door open reached Cross' ears and she sighed before dropping the cover back over the remains of her lunch. She discarded her lunchbox to the side before leaning back against the chain-link fence, finally raising her eyes to see who had been shoved onto the roof.

Silence.

Of course.

Cross brought her knees up and draped an arm carelessly across them, dropping her chin onto her arm. "Hey Gokudera."

The silver-haired bomb specialist froze in his attempts to get the door open and turned slowly, a glare prominent on his features. He gave no reply. As expected. Cross didn't bother with saying anything else, choosing instead to turn her eyes away and turn so that she could fall on her back and stare up at the sky. She felt her muscles relax as the day's stress slowly left her body…for the moment lat least. Cross made no move even as she felt someone sit down next to her.

She heard something being opened before it was shoved in her face. She blinked slowly at the lunchbox that was being held above her before turning her head, not caring that her hair was getting mussed, to stare blankly at Gokudera. The boy's face was slightly red and he refused to look at her as he held out the lunchbox.

"Just take the stupid thing already. I know you didn't eat anything out of the lunch that you brought with you."

"…"

Cross pushed herself back up by the elbows as Gokudera set the lunchbox down between them; he was still glaring resolutely in front of him.

"Isn't that…your lunch…?"

"Yea, so what if it is?"

"I can't take it."

"Why you-!"

Cross narrowed her eyes slightly before signing and slumping back against the fence. She wasn't in the mood to have a verbal spar, nor a physical one, with the hot-headed boy. "Why are you being nice to me?"

That question made Gokudera freeze. A red flush appeared on his face again as he turned away from her yet again. "You…I was wrong. Just…just because you're friends with that _bastard_…it's not completely your fault."

Cross' eyes narrowed again, "If that's pity octopus-head, I don't want it."

"Wh-wha-…who would pity someone like you?" Gokudera exclaimed, jumping to his feet. Cross blinked at him owlishly before a small chuckle passed her lips, surprising both teens. Cross and Gokudera both blinked in surprise. Gokudera slowly sank back into a sitting position. He turned his head to scowl lightly before Cross picked up his lunchbox and held it between the two of them. She smiled again, her mood seemed to have lightened even more after the little moment, and asked, "Why don't we eat together?"

* * *

Cross found herself once again in an empty classroom, staring out the window at the darkening sky. Reborn had left her a note telling her to wait for him at this specific classroom, and so, here she was. As she waited, Cross reflected on everything that had happened since she'd come to Namimori. In some way or another…she'd made friends. People that cared about her…and were willing to be around her without being ordered to. It felt…nice. Now…if only Mukuro and the rest of them were here too.

But…while on the topic of Mukuro…the friends she'd made seemed to become wary of her whenever her loyalties came into question. So, if this was how they reacted to Mukuro and the others, how would they react to the Varia? Would their trust still hold after meeting the group of specialized Vongola famiglia members? Cross shook the thoughts out of her head as she returned her attention to the sky.

The reds, purples, and oranges that painted the sky as the sun set made for a nice picture and Cross smiled softly at the image they created. It was so peaceful here… The silence was suddenly broken by the sound of a phone's ringtone. A piano version of a very familiar alma mater… Cross glanced at the caller ID and was surprised to see the words: _Varia – Vongola Headquarters_ scroll by the screen. How coincidental. She slowly flipped the phone open and pressed it to her ear...only to hear the sound of someone laughing on the other line.

"Ushishishishi."

"…"

"Ushishishishi."

"…hello _principe_."

"So the _principessa_ speaks~"

Those words were punctuated by the sound of struggling before another voice piped up.

"Oh Cross-chan~ Tell Nee-san how you're feeling~"

"Give the phone back stupid-"

"VOI!"

"We're wasting-"

"SHUT UP SCUM!"

Cross chuckled softly under her breath as she hummed to herself, amused greatly by the sounds emanating from her phone.

"Hey there boss~ You know, you guys could always use speakerphone~"

"Who would waste their time on that trash anyway?"

"Glad to know you care boss~"

"Your tone annoys me."

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"…" Cross could almost hear the veins popping on her superior's head.

"WHO SAID I WAS ASKING ANYTHING?"

"Tell the others I said hi, yea? And also…don't worry. I'm not broken."

"…good."

Then there was a click. He'd hung up. Cross shut her phone and held it loosely in her hand, staring at it with a satisfied smile on her lips. That one word had told her everything. They'd been worried; those silly Varia had been worried about her.

She could almost remember back to when she'd first met them…compared to now…her condition certainly had been a lot worse.

"Cell phones are not permitted on school grounds."

At the sound of the voice she hadn't heard for quite some weeks now, Cross' head shot up, eyes slightly widened.

"Sempai…"

Cross' eyes were quick to notice the paper held in Haibari's hand and she realized what had happened. Reborn…that sneaky little…Whoa! Cross quickly ducked as a tonfa whizzed past where her head had been a moment before. She pushed off the desk she'd been leaning on with her hands to create some distance between herself and the tonfa-wielding boy, dodging any and all attempts at handing her bodily harm. After all, the bruise she'd last received from this boy had only just faded a few days prior.

As the two weaved through the desks and around each other, Cross took the time to examine her sempai. He didn't look much different from the last time she'd seen him…well, other than the fact that he wasn't beat up now. If anything, he seemed to be even angrier about something. Maybe he was still stinging from being knocked out with his back turned? Cross had to admit, that _had_ been a pretty cheap move on her part, yet she couldn't have helped it. Seeing him being beaten like that, by Mukuro no less, made her chest clench with unimaginable pain. It wasn't a feeling that she had liked much either.

As they continued their deadly dance of Hibari's offense and Cross' defense, Cross could suddenly feel a sudden weakening of her knees and her legs buckled beneath her. Shi- she really did have the worst of luck. She didn't even have enough energy left to bring her arms up to brace for the impact so, instead, just closed her eyes to wait for the cold floor to greet her. Instead, as you, my reader, have probably expected, Cross felt strong arms wrap around her middle and haul her into a strong chest.

Silence enveloped the room once again.

Cross kept her eyes closed, her head pressed to the older boy's chest, as she listened to his calm heartbeat and breathed in the familiar scent. She was surrounded by warmth and a feeling of security she had previously only associated with Mukuro. After a few moments, she let her eyes slide open. At least this time her episode wasn't followed by the occasional falling asleep.

She tilted her head back slightly to find Hibari's sharp gray eyes glaring down at her. Cross kept his gaze, matching it with her own icy brown eyes. Neither of them commented on the fact that Hibari had caught her while she was falling, nor did they comment on the fact that Cross was practically sitting on Hibari's lap, and they definitely didn't mention anything about the fact that Hibari still had his arms wrapped tightly around Cross' middle, holding her to him. No, no words were exchanged and the two just sat there, staring at one another, as if daring the other to break the silence first.

* * *

Hibari was irritated. That much was normal. But this time, he was beyond his normal level of irritation. That image of Kimura with her arms wrapped around the pineapple-headed herbivore kept reappearing in his mind, causing him more and more irritation as time passed.

It wasn't like he was avoiding her or anything, he told himself. He just didn't have a reason to have to go and see her. It was fine that he didn't check on her or anything, it wasn't like she was his responsibility…the letter he'd received from Reborn at the beginning of the year flashed through his mind and he glared at the closest group of students, who quickly scattered in fear.

Well, he didn't have to directly check in on her. he could get one of his subordinates to do that for him. That way he could avoid seeing her. He didn't understand it anyway; why seeing her acting like that with that other boy made him feel so annoyed. And the way she'd looked when he'd shown up. Hibari's eyes narrowed as he stalked down an empty hallway, those eyes had made him want to…what had they made him want to do? He couldn't rightly remember anymore.

And there was also that most recent note from the baby. Had he finally decided to fight Hibari? As he neared the designated classroom, Hibari could hear someone's voice drifting softly out. Who was still in the school at this time? He slid the door open, though the occupant of the room didn't seem to notice. Hibari froze in the doorway, his eyes taking in the sight of that girl, leaning against a desk as the fading sunlight cast warm colors across her pale features and a small smile playing across her lips.

Something within his chest tightened before he banished the feeling and spoke.

"Cell phones are not permitted on school grounds."

Cross looked up then, her expression one of slight surprise as her lips parted to whisper out one word.

"Sempai…"

Hibari didn't wait for anything else; he instantly pulled his tonfa out and went in for the kill. He wasn't disappointed when she successfully avoided his attack. In fact, he'd already expected her to be able to avoid his onslaught of attempted hits. He was rather enjoying himself as he followed each movement Cross made, matching each of her steps with one of his own, slipping easily into that deadly dance they always seemed to be dancing.

Then he saw surprise light up in her eyes as her legs gave out below her and she fell. Hibari acted on instinct, his tonfa suddenly gone from his hands as he grabbed for her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her safely into his arms as he allowed the momentum of their bodies to bring them down to the floor.

The warmth of her body pressed against his made Hibari feel…something he couldn't quite identify, which only served to annoy him further. Yet, while it annoyed him, it also left him with a sense of relief; as if having her there, in his arms, made it okay that she'd knocked him out against his will. As if it was okay that she'd been with that pineapple-haired herbivore.

His grip tightened a little more as she looked up, her brown eyes staring intensely back into his own gray eyes. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Hibari knew there'd be trouble if somebody caught them like this, in such a position, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He'd be able to deal with anybody that intruded anyway, that seemed logical enough to him. Then…she spoke again.

"Why…sempai…?"

"What?"

* * *

Cross blinked tiredly before retrying.

"Why…are you helping me…sempai…?"

She didn't expect him to answer. Not really. She'd spent enough time with him in his office to pick up on his habits and whatnot. So instead, opted to closing her eyes again and listening to his heartbeat once more.

"What is it called?"

"…hm?"

"Do not make me repeat myself Kimura."

"It's a sleeping disorder called Narcolepsy. I'm narcoleptic…but it isn't as severe as others. I just…happen to have Cataplexy as well, so my muscles tend to give out on me."

"…"

"Didn't Reborn inform you of this already…?" Cross mumbled sleepily. Before she could hear if Hibari answered her or not, her mind shut down and she fell into the embrace of sleep, leaving Hibari to ponder over what she'd said, and what he'd do with the girl now asleep in his arms.

* * *

Outside the classroom, a small figure smiled, satisfied with the outcome that his little letters had produced. He tipped his hat and pushed off the wall, deciding it would be a good idea to make himself scarce before the disciplinary head noticed his presence.

* * *

When Cross woke up, her first thought was to just go back to sleep as it was so warm. And then panic spread through her, mentally of course. How long had she been sleeping? She sat up and rubbed at her eyes, her vision blurry. She squinted slightly, trying to see through the darkness. Where had her glasses gone?

Carefully, she put her hand down to find…a bed…? She trailed her hand across the bed slowly, confusion clouding her gaze. Eventually she found the edge of the bed and her hand bumped into something. A side table. She let her fingertips drag lightly over the top before she found her glasses and slipped them on, blinking as her vision suddenly cleared. She was in a room of some sort. And it was obvious to her that she was no longer in the school. Her eyes had started to adjust to the darkness now, and she was able to make out shapes as she turned her head to look around. Where…?

Cross swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, noticing that somebody had removed the collared shirt and vest combo she'd worn over a t-shirt that day. She had no doubt that she wasn't home, after all, if she were there was no way she would have woken up on a bed. Cross had a bad habit of falling asleep on the sofa so her bed was largely unused. She took a few tentative steps forward, her bare feet making a soft sound as they moved across the, what she supposed was tatami flooring, floor.

"Where are you going Kimura?"

Cross stopped her movements and turned slightly, eyes pausing where she thought she saw movement. A lamp turned on and she blinked quickly to readjust her eyes. When the burn faded, she saw Hibari sitting in a chair, a sleepy look on his face. Cross didn't answer, just blinking at him in surprise. Had he…was this…? She brought a hand up and rubbed at one of her eyes, stalling.

"Just trying to see where I am." She finally murmured, letting her arm fall limply back to her side. Hibari seemed to accept that answer and stared back at her unblinkingly. The two stayed in that position for a while before Cross decided enough was enough.

"Where _am_ I exactly …sempai?"

Hibari seemed to shake himself awake at her words, sitting up in his seat.

"My house."

"Oh."

Cross looked around the room again, taking in her surroundings now that they were bathed in light. "I'm sorry." She suddenly said.

"For what?"

"Imposing. This is your bed isn't it?"

"…"

And, though she'd never say it out loud, Cross was positive Hibari had stayed up just watching her to make sure she was alright.

"It's fine."

Cross shook her head before making her way over to the boy. He watched her warily as she leaned down so that she was eye-level with him, since he was still sitting.

"I'll see you tomorrow then…yea?" She asked softly. Hibari continued to stare at her and Cross took his silence to be a yes. She smiled again, brightly this time, before she leaned in and pressed a small innocent kiss to his cheek, catching him by surprise. She pulled back quickly as she took a few steps back.

"I'll show myself out."

And then she quickly left the room, not wanting to see his reaction to her impulsive action. She stopped briefly before the genkan to slip her boots on, and then she was out the door, closing it gently behind her.

A cool breeze blew around her and Cross shivered slightly, goosebumps rising on her bare arms, before she continued down the path. She closed the gate leading onto Hibari's property securely before she leisurely strolled down the street back home.

* * *

Inside the house, Hibari was still in the same position as he had been in before Cross had left. He stared at the spot she had been standing in before raising a hand to touch the spot on his cheek that she had kissed. The lamp was suddenly turned off but a faint smile could be seen, illuminated by the glow of the moon.


	12. Varia Arc: Endings

**a/n: It took well over a year. But here is the final chapter. I am sincerely sorry for the long wait. I had actually previously typed up this chapter, but I didn't like how out of character I had made Hibari, who had actually shown up in the previous write-up of this chapter. I recently started rewatching the anime of KHR which led to the rewriting of this chapter. I hope you guys like it and I'll get the sequel up as soon as I can...maybe my next break. i spent my essay writing time typing this up so i'll probably have to stay up till like...some ungodly hour of the morning to finish my essay. But enough of my whining, enjoy the chapter~**

**~Ciao, Aoi-Kun  
**

**P.S. If anybody wants i could post up what this chapter was supposed to be...since I still have the first write up saved on my laptop...it has so much fluff :shudder:  
**

**P.P.S. omg, why did all the spaces between the italian phrases disappear :cries: anyway...it should be fixed now...  
**

* * *

Brown eyes skimmed over the words in the letter she had received just that morning, her mind quickly deciphering the Italian. The ringing of her phone couldn't break her concentration away from the page as she reread the words, absentmindedly reaching out to pick up her phone.

"_Ciao. __Questo __è __Crocifisso__._" (Hello. This is Crocifisso.)

She finally laid the paper down and picked up the small object next to it, rotating it in the light. The words coming from the other end were hushed, though the occasional punctuation could be almost heard. She didn't flinch from the wide range in volumes as various people spoke, the conversation being held in a meeting with her being put over speaker phone.

"_Capisco__. __Manterrò __questo sicuro __fino ad allora._" (I understand. I shall keep this safe until then.)

She set the object back down and turned her head to face the window, the barest hints of sunlight peeked through slits in the blinds to offer a dim lighting to the otherwise dark room.

"_Ci vediamo __presto."_ (I will see you soon.)

* * *

Cross ran a hand tiredly over her face, almost knocking her glasses to the floor in the process. She'd basically barricaded herself inside her apartment the last two days, working. In fact, today was to have been the third day in a row, but she realized that she had run out of ingredients to cook/bake with. And so, Cross had packed up her work securely before leaving her apartment, making sure to set the normal precautionary security measures in place as she did so.

The bright sunlight was torture to Cross' eyes and she found herself tearing up almost as soon as she'd stepped out of her apartment complex, spending two days in near complete darkness working on computers and the like definitely hadn't helped. She quickly wiped the tears away, readjusting her glasses before turning her steps to the shopping district. Well, seeing as she was out already, might as well take a break from work. She raised a sleeve clad hand to cover another yawn as she walked, wondering if anyone she knew was out today. It was a Sunday so unless they were in school for reviews... which reminded her. She'd missed a couple days of school. Hibari was probably not going to be pleased with her. Whenever she saw him anyway. She had a feeling she wouldn't be going back to Namimori-chuu for a while.

Cross had paused to look into the window of a candy shop when she heard a familiar voice shouting in panic. She turned away from the tempting sweets to find the now familiar group of teens just a little bit ahead of her, Tsuna visibly panicking. Had he lost something? As she was about to make her way over to them to see what was wrong and offer her assistance, her phone rang. She'd changed the ringtone. There was only so many times she could listen to the Namimori anthem when she kept getting calls about work, instead she'd just assigned that particular ringtone to Hibari's number.

"_Ciao._" She murmured.

"_L'obiettivo __sarà __nella vostra zona __al più presto._" (The target will be in your area soon.)

Cross tensed slightly at those words. Nobody would notice unless they had been looking for it, and then it would have only been visible to the trained eyes of a skillied mafioso. She 'hmm'-ed in response before hanging up. Then she continued with her original intent of greeting Tsuna and company.

"Is something wrong?" She questioned when she was close enough. Apparently she'd been a lot quieter than she'd meant to be and startled the group.

"Cross-san! Have you seen Lambo?!" Tsuna exclaimed after the initial shock had worn off.

"Lambo? The litte kid with the cow print suit?" Cross blinked. "How did you manage to lose a kid like him Tsuna?"

"Hey! Juudaime asked you a question at least give him a decent answer!" Gokudera bit out, glaring at the sudden addition to their group.

"If you must know, I haven't seen the kid. Though I suggest you turn around." Cross said cooly, her eyes landing on the pet store window display.

Tsuna and company did as instructed and stared in disbelief at Lambo taking a nap within one of the enclosures meant for an animal.

"HHIIIEEEEEE!"

* * *

After much apologizing from Tsuna to the store owner, Cross followed the group along, a miniscule smile on her face as Lambo dragged Tsuna all over the place. She wouldn't let the call from earlier bother her, for she knew for certain now that the happy days were ending. Soon...these memories spent with Tsuna and the others would be nothing more than that. Memories. Her smile disappeared at that thought and she watched as Tsuna finally collapsed, completely exhausted, into a seat at a table. The others had broken away from the group to check out their own things, leaving Tsuna to chase after Lambo with Kyoko. Cross just kind of hung in the background, an observer. She had broken away at one point to buy a lollipop, suddenly hit with the whim to enjoy a sugary treat. She silently took the last seat, setting a bottle of water she had gotten for herself down onto the table. She took a swig from it as she took the lollipop out of her mouth. She was suddenly reminded of why she didn't eat them often.

She exchanged a few words with the sweet girl that she had honestly never really gotten to know before Kyoko turned her attention to Tsuna. Cross tightened the cap on her bottle of water, twisting the bottle in her hands, the lollipop back in her mouth, the sweetness of the treat making her wonder why she had bought it in the first place, as it was now leaving sticky residue all over her teeth.

It happened when she'd pulled the lollipop from her mouth again.

"What was that sound?" Kyoko asked. Cross' ears had picked up on the echoing explosions a few seconds before the other girl and she had straightened, sitting almost rigidly in her seat. Suddenly something crashed into the top of the awning right next to their area and Tsuna shot up from his seat, turning to the dust cloud. Cross got up as well, motioning for Kyoko to get up and take Lambo with her.

"_Ha iniziato__._" (It has started.) Cross said, her voice strangely devoid of emotion. She paid no heed to the others around her as her eyes trained on the dust cloud, focusing on the figures clashing in the grit. Yes, her happy days with the inhabitants of Namimori would have to be put on hold she commented one last time in her mind before locking it up with the rest of her thoughts concerning the Namimori residents. She wasn't from here, she reminded herself. No. Her place...was with them.

She took a few calculated steps away from Tsuna right as a body slammed right into him. Cross turned away from the sight, her gaze lingering only briefly on the CEDEF member with the blue dying will flame on his forehead. She took a deep breath before reaching into her hidden pockets and pulling her sai out.

A loud clanging of metal meeting metal filled the air amidst the dust. Cross could faintly hear Reborn telling Kyoko to evacuate with Lambo. Her attention was focused on someone else. Namely, the male whose sword had almost swung into her head.

"_Stai cercando di __prendere la mia __testa__?" _(Are you trying to take my head off?) She questioned, her tone mocking.

As the dust cleared, Tsuna could see the two weapon weilding mafiosi clearer and the color drained rapidly from his face. The two seemed to be exchanging words in rapid Italian and then Tsuna's attention was taken by the male that had crashed into him.

Cross uncrossed her sai, releasing the tension that kept both her weapons and those of her commander's locked in place. Superbi Squalo. He didn't look much different from the last time she'd seen him.

"_Non voglio avere niente __a che fare con __questa lotta__. __Quindi, per favore __guardare dove __si __sta oscillando __quella spada __del tuo._" (I will have nothing to do with this fight. So please watch where you are swinging that sword of yours.) Cross said, her eyes glinting.

"_Voi! Non dirmi __cosa fare!_" (You! Don't tell me what to do!) was Squalo's loud response. Cross' eyes narrowed but she quickly retreated, leaning against the wall next to the vending machines, a blank look on her face. With her out of the way, Squalo's attention was focused once again solely on Basil and Tsuna. The girl didn't move, nor did she flinch even when Basil was sent slamming into the spot of the wall right next to her, creating a hole in the side of the building. She ignored Tsuna's cries for help, though a part of her heart tugged in his direction. She adamantly held firm, her cold eyes just watching.

"Crocifisso can't help you Tsuna."

Reborn had returned.

"Wh-what?! Why?!" Reborn couldn't respond before Squalo tried to attack Tsuna again, only to once again be intercepted by Basil. Reborn tossed a pair of mittens to Tsuna, commenting about how the brunette needed to remember to carry them with him at all times before holding his hand out for Leon.

As Tsuna was easily defeated even in his hyper dying will mode, Cross made no motion to even lift a finger to help him. And then Yamamoto and Gokudera showed up. They were also quickly defeated.

"_Basta._" (Enough.) Cross murmured. Squalo stopped in his rampage, his eyes darting to Cross' form, now shrouded by a cloud of settling dust. "_Fai quello che __siete venuti a fare__. __Smettila __causando __così tanto __lavoro extra__._" (Do what you came to do. Stop causing so much extra work.) Her eyes could be seen glinting through the settling particles. As Squalo opened his mouth to retort another voice cut in.

"Superbi Squalo."

"Haneuma Dino." Squalo lowered his sword at the sight of the Chiavorone Decimo. "Tch."

Dino's eyes darted from the silver-haired swordsman to the half-hidden girl. Cross met the blonde boss' eyes before inclining her head slightly. She stepped away from the wall; brushing her clothes clean as the two older mafiosos spoke. She made her way over to where Reborn, Tsuna, and Basil were. Her shadow fell upon the two teenagers. Tsuna looked up at her in surprise while recognition flickered in Basil's gaze and he quickly pulled his weapon in front of him, moving to stand in front of Tsuna, who Cross noticed now had a box in his mitten-ed hands.

"Thou wilt not lay a hand on Sawada-dono."

"No, Basil! Cross-san isn't-!"

"He's right to be wary of me Tsuna." Cross interrupted, a smirk making itself clear on her lips. Reborn's frown deepened from his perch.

"E-eh? B-but- you-!"

"She is with those who wouldst harm thou for the rings Sawada-dono." Basil clarified. His words made the smirk fall from Cross' face, replaced instead with a cruel smile.

"It seems you've done research Basil." Cross spoke, her tone a lot icier than Tsuna could remember it ever being. But…there was something off about the way Cross was acting. He couldn't figure out why…but it didn't seem like she was being entirely sincere with her words.

"VOI!"

Cross suddenly scowled and quickly jumped out of the way to avoid having Squalo collide with her. He quickly grabbed the box from Tsuna and jumped back up to the rooftops before turning to gloat at the Vongola members and the Chiavorone boss and Romario. Then his eyes landed on Cross again.

"_Verrà __qui __un po '__più a lungo._" (You will be staying here a while longer.) he informed her before turning and disappearing. Cross scowled at the place Squalo had been standing in before turning to Dino.

"_Fratello_." (Brother.)

"_Sorella._" (Sister.)

Cross let her shoulder slump, shaking her head slightly.

* * *

"C-Cross-san?"

Since they'd brought Basil to the hospital, Cross' eyes hadn't strayed once from the fifteen year old lying on the bed.

"He's a good guy." She replied.

"Eh?"

"Basil. He means well with everything he does."

"Ah...but, Cross-san...what did you mean-?"

"_Sorella._"

Cross finally looked away from the battered boy and locked eyes with Dino.

"_Sì__?_" (Yes?)

"_Tu sai che __mi fido di te__, ma __..._" (You know that I trust you, but...)

"_Tu sei il mio __prezioso fratello__. __Non tradirò __la fiducia__._" (You are my precious brother. I will not betray that trust.) Cross closed her eyes, raising a hand to press to her temple. "Anything spoken about in this room will not be repeated. Boss knew what he was signing up for when he sent me here. _Egli non __può non piacere,__ma __dovrà fare i conti __con essa__._" (He may not like it, but he will have to deal with it.)

A smile appeared on Dino's face, replacing the uncharacteristically serious expression that had been occupying it before. "_Mi dispiace per __gravare __voi con__ questo_." (I am sorry for burdening you with this as well.)

A tired smile tugged at the corner of Cross' lips as she willingly fell into the embrace of the man she called brother. Yes...things would only get more difficult from here on out.


	13. Just a Note: Announcement

This isn't a chapter, since this portion of the story has been finished. It's just a note for those who are following this story but don't have me on author alert.

The first chapter for the sequel to this story, titled Chains and Rings: Our Destinies, has been posted~ :)

Thank you for reading this story through, and even though this part of the story has ended, I would still love to get feedback. I can always improve and feedback, no matter how small the comment is, is great and it keeps me motivated to do better and to keep writing.

Enjoy the new story~

Cheers,

~Aoi


End file.
